Insanity
by Angellufy
Summary: Joyce Summers wanted a normal daughter... and she would do everything to have one.
1. Angel

Joyce Summers wanted a normal daughter… and she would do everything to have one.

I took some things of Becoming 2 and Graduation 2, but Joss… Don't sue!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- No!

Buffy lunged to Angelus before he could take the sword out of Acathla. They rolled in the ground when he finally gained the upper hand.

- Do you know what will be bad, Buff?

- Not have me to spar in Hell?

- Not see you go to Hell.

Angelus bit her, but he didn't take more than two mouthful of blood when a sharp pain seared through his body. He gasped loudly and groaned in pain and almost collapsed, but he didn't want to leave her blood. His eyes glowed bright red for an instant and went back to dark. Angel still fed of Buffy sinking his fang deep in her throat, her scent too strong for him to miss at first. She was his.

When he fully realized what he was doing he released his grasp on her horrified. Buffy was breathing with difficult and Angel held her close to his chest.

- Buffy! Oh, god! Buffy! What did I do? Why am I… I don't remember?

Buffy groaned loudly and opened her eyes to look in the brown orbs of her Angel. She touched his face and saw there was her blood in his mouth.

- Angel, you are back.

That was the last thing Buffy saw before darkness came upon her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel ran into the hospital carrying a limp Buffy in his arms.

- I need some help! She lost a lot of blood.

- What happened?

- She needs blood.

- Try to stay calm. We're going to take care of her.

-Something bit her. She needs a transfusion.

A nurse approached him to take the first care for Buffy. After a while, a doctor also appeared.

- You found her?

- Yes.

- Was she conscious?

- Yes.

- Are you *sure*?

- I'm sure.

- Okay.

- Nurse Olga, I need a type, I need cross-match. Get her on two lines of Wringer's lactate, and watch for hypovolemic shock.

- Now, young man tell me what happened?

- Something bit her. I don't know what it was… seemed some sort of dog.

- Okay. I need a rabies shot treatment.

- Any allergies?

- None I know.

Angel looked desperately to Buffy and ripped the handle of the door without really noticing what he's doing. The doctor jumped back surprised.

- Please, just help her.

- You two have been doing drugs? You want her to live, you have to be straight with me.

- She's clean.

- All right. Wait outside. Let us work.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After a while, the doctor came out of the emergency room to inform him that Buffy was well. She had a throat trauma due to the bite, but nothing bad.

- Can I… can I see her?

- Yes.

Angel went into the room to find Buffy's neck bandaged in the place he bit. He didn't understand how he could do it mainly because the last memories he had was of being in bed loving her. He was completely frightened because he knew something bad must have happen, but Buffy was his first priority. He couldn't leave her alone in the hospital.

Sensing his presence, Buffy opened her eyes.

- Angel.

Her voice was hoarse and her eyes full of unshed tears. The blood transfusion brought her strength back real fast.

- Hi.

- It is so nice to see you.

Memories rushed to his brain and Angel finally understood what happened. For some reason, Angelus got loose. He looked at the woman he loved and she saw tears running down his face.

- Shshshsh. Don't speak. You are still weak.

- Oh, Angel! It is not your fault!

He looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

- How is it not my fault? I did it!

- No! He did…

Buffy tried to talk more, but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Angel rushed to her side and took her hand in his to help her. After it passed, she tried to get out of bed.

- What are you doing?

- Leaving. I don't like hospitals.

- Buffy, you can't…

- I can and I will. I feel stronger. Where are my clothes?

Angel gave her a strange look. She found her clothes in a wardrobe near her bed.

- Buffy, please. You just got a transfusion. You have to stay here for a while. You can't go back to your home like this. You mother…

- …Kicked me out of her house.

- What?

- She found out about the whole slayer thing and freaked out. She said that if I left the house I should not go… back.

Her voice failed with her emotion and Angel held her against his chest.

- I'm sorry.

- Can I… can I stay with you for the rest of the night?

- Yes.

Some sort of accident occurred because the emergency room suddenly burst with people running. Buffy and Angel took the chance to leave without being noticed. Outside of the hospital, Angel lifted Buffy in his arms and carried her back to the mansion.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel knew he had left the apartment just before his transformation and he didn't know if the place was clean. He decided to go back to the mansion even with the bad memories in the place. He just wanted to take care of Buffy and she needed to rest. Buffy slept most of the walk. He went straight to the bedroom to leave her there. He had just covered her with red blankets, when she spoke.

- Angel. Stay with me?

- Buffy. I don't want to hurt you more than you already were.

- Angel, please!

Angel took his shoes and went back to the bed. He embraced Buffy while she put her head in his shoulders after sniffing his neck. After a minute or two, she was sleeping again. She was finally safe.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy left the apartment when the first rays of the sun hit the sky. She wanted to go back to her house to grab some clothes. She didn't have school or a home anymore and she would have to think about what to do with her life.

She was putting some clothes in one bag when she heard movements in the stair. A moment later her mother appeared on the door.

- What are doing?

- Getting some clothes. You threw me out, remember?

Joyce left the room, but came back quickly. She wouldn't lose her daughter. Buffy was so engrossed in getting her slayer stuff in the bag that she didn't see what was to come. Darkness engulfed her.


	2. Fear

Angel bolted from the bed and ran to the main room of the mansion. Buffy was not there and something told him she needed him, she was in danger. He felt nothing but a chill in his dead heart. It was like claws were gnawing in his flesh. Something happened to his mate.

The sun was high outside and there was nothing he could do besides worry. Angel spent the day in a restless pace in the mansion. The clawing became more and more strong and he sprinted out of the mansion when the last ray of sun disappeared in the horizon.

He arrived in Buffy's house to find only silence. The house was empty. He remembered that Buffy's mother had kicked her out of the place and she would be probably at Giles's. He wanted to believe it… that she was safe.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Giles was resting in his room when a pound in the door was heard. It got stronger and urgent. He was aghast when he opened the door to find the object of his worst nightmares in front of him.

- Giles, it is me… Angel.

- And I should believe you because?

- Because everyone is still here. If.. if I were him that would mean she lost… and the world should be in Hell right now. Please, believe me! I need your help!

Giles could see the desperation in the face of the vampire in front of him, but he wouldn't budge that easy without being sure.

- He is telling the truth, Rupert.

- Jenny, are you sure?

- Yes.

- What do you want?

- It's… it's Buffy. Something happened to her.

Jenny and Giles exchanged a look and Giles invited Angel in.

- What do you know Angel?

- There is nobody in her house.

- We know it. Nobody heard of Buffy today. Willow went to her house by the end of the afternoon to check on her and she found nothing. According to a neighbor, Buffy was taken by an ambulance and in the middle of the morning a truck came to take the house furniture and everything else. What happened?

- Yesterday we fought and I almost killed her when… when Angelus bit her, but my soul was returned to me just in time. I don't know how, It just did. I took her to the hospital, but she didn't want to stay there. We went back to the mansion. I woke up this morning, but I didn't find her. I just knew something happened.

- Buffy and Joyce disappearance can be linked. I think it is time to call her friends.

When Giles hang up the phone Angel gave him one more information.

- Giles… Buffy… she told me her mother kicked her out of the house.

- WHAT?

- Yes. It seems her mother discovered she was the slayer and didn't take it well.

- Oh, God!

- Something happened to her. She is in danger.

- Why do you think so?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Jenny remained quiet while looking at Angel. He seemed distraught as if feeling something others weren't.

- Why are you so sure something happened?

Angel looked directly at the woman he tried to kill.

- I'm sorry I almost killed you.

- No bother. I am here.

- I remember now. Angelus wanted to kill you because you were trying to translate the curse, wasn't it?

- Yes. Nevertheless to say I succeed and we won't hear from him ever again.

- Why?

- Because I changed the curse so it won't break again.

Angel kneeled in front of Jenny and took her hands.

- Thank you! Thank you! You saved Buffy's life. Angelus… he was set into killing her and I got back just in time to avoid it. What happened to get him lose?

- A moment of happiness.

- Huh?

- When Buffy gave herself to you… yes, we know… you had a true moment of happiness. That was the clause in the curse. You should suffer and pay for what the demon did for all eternity. I was sent here to watch you when the elders in my clan sensed your pain lessening, but I only discovered the clause when it was too late to prevent everything. I assure you that if I had known I would have warned you.

- I know.

- You made her your mate, didn't you?

- WHAT?

Giles almost screamed panicking. He looked at Angel and Jenny with huge eyes.

- Yes. When I… when I got my soul I… he… was biting her. I recognized her. Her scent and blood were too strong for me and I… I bit her deeply after I fully… fully realized what I was doing.

- What it means to her since she is a slayer?

- Giles, I assure you. She won't change, but we are linked. We could always feel each other when we were close, but now we can feel each other…. close or not. We can feel each other emotions. Right now the only thing I can sense is fear. She is feeling fear and I can't think of anything that can leave my Buffy in fear. Not even Angelus. We have… we have to find her.


	3. Asylum

Nobody knew where Buffy and Joyce went. They searched hospitals in Sunnydale, but nothing came out of it. They didn't know much about Joyce's family so if she left the city with Buffy they were not able to trace her immediately. They all agreed based on Angel's senses that Buffy must have been taken by force.

The woman just disappeared. They reasoned that she was searching for a job and she would have to show sooner or later in computer databases.

Thus, they depended on Willow's skills with computers. She decided to research art galleries because Joyce surely would want to keep up with her job. Willow finally found her a month later in San Francisco working in Buckland's Auction House.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel lurked outside the auction house. Giles, Willow and Xander wanted to come, but they agreed that it would be better for them if they stayed in Sunnydale for a while. If Joyce did something to Buffy and Angel took her she would go for them. Staying in Sunnydale was their alibi. Only when Angel knew something he would report back.

He spent a week following Joyce in his protected car. She left her home to go to work and in the end of the day she came back. During the week some women came to the house and by the looks of them they were Joyce's family. Angel could see that the second bedroom in the house was arranged and Buffy's scent was in the room, but she was nowhere to be found… until Sunday morning.

Joyce left the house and drove to a big house out of the city. Angel could not believe his eyes when he saw the place she was in. Bell Air Asylum. Buffy's scent was strong. He knew she was there.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Joyce Summers was looking through the window in the door. She wanted a normal daughter that would marry a nice man and give her grandchildren. Instead she got a nature aberration. One who gave herself to any man who would appear as it seemed with Angel. She believed her daughter was The Slayer as she said… she saw the man turn to dust when she found her and that blonde man, didn't she? Her daughter was right. She had seemed the blood, but overlooked it.

Buffy was sat in the corner of room using a white gown. Her hair was flat and greased. Her eyes were unfocused and she had marks in her arms and legs besides dirty in her body. She was wearing white hospital clothing. They had given her a muscle relaxant. She was mumbling something, but Joyce could not hear.

- How is she Dr Bernard?

- She is reacting well to the treatment. She didn't ask for Willow, Giles or Xander anymore, but she keeps talking about an angel.

- She has to forget this whole angel thing too. I want my daughter right again.

- Yes. Her delusional state will be cured.

- Thank you.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel decided to go back to the Hotel and call Giles because he couldn't do much to help Buffy with the sun still out.

- Giles, it's Angel.

Giles took his glasses. Worry evident in his voice when he spoke with the vampire.

- Did you find her?

- Yes.

- How is she?

- I… I didn't see her, Giles. Buffy is… Buffy is in a mental institution.

- WHAT?

- Her mother took her here it appears. Giles… I'll break her out, but I won't take her to Sunnydale.

- Angel, Buffy needs some place safe. Sunnydale is the place she knows.

- I know and Joyce knows it too. If I were you, Willow and Xander I'd stay in plain view of everyone tonight so she would not blame you for it.

- Where are you planning to go? Angel, Buffy is still a minor and her mother can take her back to where she is now.

- I know Giles. I'll talk with some people I know so I can get us out of the country for a while. At least until she is eighteen.

- Angel. Buffy is the daughter I never had. I trust you to take care of her.

- I will.


	4. Rescue

**So! Here it is. Rescue mission.**

_Words in italic means m__emories_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel jumped the iron gates as soon as night came on. He lurked through the windows in the ground floor of the building and found offices and rooms without anyone inside. He forced one of the windows and got inside the building. He left to the corridor and didn't saw the camera following his moves. He heard footsteps coming behind him when he arrived in the first floor and a moment later two security guards and two nurses appeared.

- Put your hands up.

- Look. I didn't come here to cause trouble.

- Put your hands up. Now!

Angel vamped out and the security guards shot him, but he moved so fast that they were knocked cold in seconds. The two nurses tried to run but he got them. He growled and flashed his eyes from yellow to brown and yellow again.

- What… what are you? What… what… do you… want?

- Can't you tell?

He growled again and showed his fangs to the nurses. Fear was a powerful truth serum.

- I want to know only one thing. Where. Is. Buffy. Summers? Believe me when I say the wrong answer will cost you a lot of blood.

- She is in the third floor. Room 309. She… she.. is too strong.

Angel disappeared before the nurses could blink their eyes.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy sat in the far corner of the padded room. She was feeling something. Her whole body was tingling. She knew she should be upset by the strange unsettling feeling, but she was not. It felt good… and they brought images of brown yes… she knew it was her guard angel. She was so confused, so many images flashing through her head. A old man in a place full of books, a woman with red hair and two boys with brown eyes… one of them only seen at night. They said they weren't real, but she knew otherwise. They said she should forget and so she did… to them, but she knew that those people were good and these people are bad. She shouldn't forget them.

_Cut to outside the gym. Buffy sneaks up to an outside entrance. It's locked. She uses her strength to break the door and goes in, looking around to make sure no one sees her. Cut to the locker room. Buffy finds the body and pulls back the sheet. She sees the vampire bite._

_You have fruit punch mouth_.

_Close your eyes_

- Oh, No! No! No! I killed him, I killed him. No!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- We have a situation. The vampire is here. He is trying to break the slayer free. Should I call her mother?

- No. She doesn't have to know right now. Let's see how things go. Besides, she is doing a favor to us. The slayer should be contained and the vampire must not be harmed. He is important to us.

- Why not kill her?

- We can't. She is important too. She is the only thing we know of that can unleash Angelus and sooner or later she will do it. I do prefer to have her under our watch, but if the vampire gets her… leave it. Maybe Angelus will be back sooner than we think.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel found a very agitated Buffy in her cell and his heart broke. How could a mother do this to her only daughter? Buffy was agitated, saying something he could not hear and banging her head against the padded walls. He broke the door handle easily and got in.

Buffy looked at him and her eyes grew wide.

- You. I… saw… I saw! But I… I… I killed you! I killed you.

Buffy jumped from her place and run over to the other corner of the room, pressing herself into it, twitching and whimpering, but she didn't take her eyes of Angel.

- Oh, Buffy! What did they do to you?

Angel approached Buffy, crouched to her level and touched her face. She looked at him realizing he was really there instead of a figment of her mind and launched herself at him. They embraced.

- Angel?

- Yes. Buffy. It is me. I will take you out.

Angel scooped her up in his arms and left the room. He heard the commotion outside with the arrival of the policy cars. He saw only one way out. The window in the end of the first floor would do it. He carried Buffy down and jumped. The noise of glass breaking called the attention of the cops, but when they arrived in the side of the build, nothing was found.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Someone we all know will make an appearance. I guess you will know who/it.**


	5. Friends and Enemies

**One more chapter! What will mommy dearest do?**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- How could this happen?

Joyce Summers was looking at the director of the asylum with daggers in her eyes. She left her daughter in the place so she'd be normal again and someone caught her.

- Mrs. Summers, we weren't prepared for such an action because it never occurred before. Nobody has ever tried to remove one of our patients from here. According to the night guards and two nurses, a man came in and took her.

Joyce started to walk around in the office humming something the director couldn't understand.

- How was he?

- Who?

- THE MAN! How did he look like?

- According to my people, he was tall, had black spiked hair and… and… well, they said he had some sort of disfigured face and strange eyes.

- THAT BASTARD!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Giles and Jenny woke up with the insisting pounding on his door. It was nine in the morning of a Saturday. Who would be causing such a noise at that hour?

- Coming! Coming!

He opened the door to a very pissed off Joyce Summers.

- Where is she?

So, Angel got to Buffy. Giles decided to play the game.

- Where is who?

- Buffy! Where did Angel take her?

- I beg your pardon.

Joyce came face to face with Giles and pointed her finger to him.

- Listen, Mr. Giles. Don't mess with me. You don't know what I am capable of. I want to know where Angel took my daughter? She is a minor.

- Look… Joyce…

Giles said the name of the woman in front of him with disdain.

-… I don't know anything about Buffy since you two disappeared. We were searching, if you want to know, and right now I think you should give us some explanation about Buffy's whereabouts. What did you do to her?

- Buffy is my daughter and my responsibility and she is sick… she is convinced of something…

- Vampires?

- You… you knew!

- Yes. I'm her Watcher, her guide if you wish. You daughter is not sick. She is a wonderful woman who she'd her life to save others. You should be proud of her.

- Are you telling me this no sense is true? It was you! You fed my daughter all this crap? Listen to me, Mr. Giles. My daughter won't fight anything. I will have a normal daughter and she will have a normal life. Whatever it takes. Now, tell me before I call the cops where my daughter is?

- Go on! Call the cops and try to explain to them how did I have anything to do with the disappearing of your daughter when I was all night singing in the Espresso Café… with Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz. Try to explain to them how YOU disappeared with her in the first place. What will you say to them? You daughter is a ravening lunatic that fights vampires. I would like to see that.

Joyce looked at Giles with nothing but contempt in her eyes.

- This is not over, Mr. Giles. Tell him I will find him and get my daughter back no matter what.

She turned around and left closing the door with too much strength. Giles's morning was ruined and he found it better to warn the others.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- So, mommy dearest came here?

- Yes. She came, Xander. It seems Angel was successful in rescuing Buffy. I am just worried where they are right now.

- WHAT? Angel? Giles, you think Buffy will be safe with him? OH! GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Angelus?

- His soul is bound.

- WHAT?

- His soul is bound, Xander. It won't go anywhere.

- He said he would take her to somewhere safe. I just wish he'd contact me to say something. I also advert all of you that we will probably be seeing some police officers in the time being.

- Well, we don't really know where she is, so…

- Precisely.

- But what about Buffy? How will we know she is alright, Giles? Angel can't call here because Mrs. Summer can… I don't know… make the police bug the phone or something.

- Yes, Willow, that is my main concern.

- Giles, maybe I can help. We can trace Angel's soul.

- Can we?

- Yes, I'm the resident witch, am I not?

Jenny smiled. She was the one to change the curse and perform the spell to curse Angel again.

- Well, I can use the same spell my people used to know if he was paying his penance combined with one for us to communicate. Joyce wouldn't think of such a thing because she doesn't believe in it.

- Ok!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up and looked around the room. Her mind was clear. It seemed she wasn't forced to take the debilitating pills for a while. Angel. He was there. She saw him, but where was he?

- Angel?

The door of the bedroom opened and Angel appeared.

- Hey, you awake.

- Yeah. Where… where am I?

Angel walked to the bed and embraced Buffy. She was trembling.

- In a safe place. This is one of my houses.

- Angel… my mother…

- Shshshshssh… it doesn't matter. I got you and nobody will hurt you.

- They wanted me to forget everything, but I… I couldn't forget you. I was so afraid.

- I know. I could feel it… I can feel it.

Buffy sighed and after mere minutes she was sleeping again. Angel knew he had a lot to explain to her, but right now he wanted just to hold his precious and be dragged to sleep. They would have to move out of the country soon, but they were safe for the moment.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Joyce was fuming in her hotel room. She hated Sunnydale and cursed the day she decided to move to the small town. She would find her daughter. Her Buffy would not be in that delusional world. She knew that guy, Angel, fed some bullshit crap to her impressionable daughter. She would help her.

Someone knocked in the door. She opened it to see a handsome young man and a woman in business suit.

- Mrs. Summers?

- Yes. What you want?

- My name is Lindsey and this is my partner Lilah. We are lawyers and work for Wolfram & Hart. We want to help you with your daughter's problem.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **

**- I told someone we know would make an appearance: good and old W&H. **

**- I know I changed the canon so Jenny would be the one to curse Angel instead of Willow. But, hell yeah! We will have Wicca-Willow… just in a better orientated sort of way with Jenny around. **

**- I also know there was little Buffy-Angel, but I promise more fluff for them… at least for a while.**


	6. Starved

**Well, I just wanted a fluff****y chapter for our favorite couple. ****So, here it goes! Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- So, you are telling me you can capture Angel and keep him away forever.

Lindsey and Lilah sat in a couch in the bedroom. Lindsey was the one to answer Joyce's question.

- Yes.

- I'd rather him to be killed.

Lilah raised an eyebrow when she heard the Slayer's mother asking for Angel's head… well dust. She knew W&H had big plans for his demon and she wanted to provide it. A position in the firm directory was a sure fact if she could give Angelus to them. So, she just dismissed Joyce.

- That we can't do Mrs. Summers. We need him.

- Why? What a law firm such as the one you work for would want with that fiend?

- That is really not of your business, but we can assure you Angel won't come to your daughter again. After her treatment, we can give you two a new life anywhere you want.

- And Buffy won't remember any of this?

Lindsey knew they could pull it off on the Slayer. If she went way, she wouldn't influence the new Slayer in Sunnydale, called Faith, and she would be an easy prey for W&H since the brunette haven't had a good life and would be eager for attention. So, he answered her question.

- No, Mrs. Summers. You know your daughter is special. You know vampires and demons are real, she wasn't lying to you. We understand a mother concerns with her daughter's safety and we understand the burden your daughter carries is not right. My organization represents the Watcher Council and they believe a girl can't be obliged to such a burden if her parents don't approve of it.

- Mr. Giles is a watcher.

- Yes. Indeed he is, but he is part of the old ways of the Council, when the girl or her parents had no choice in the matter.

- So, Lilah, you are telling I can go away with my daughter and you will never… ever cross my path. So, how are planning to do any of this.

- We wanted to talk to you first and ask you to not go to the police. Our organization work in secret and it would be difficult to explain your daughter… well… features. We understand she was in some Asylum, which was not a good move for you to do, but we can figure the stress of knowing it all clouded your judgment. We will track Angel, capture him and give your daughter back to you without any memories of any of her slayer's years. We hope by then you will have decided where you want to go so we can arrange everything.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel woke up to find Buffy's snuggling into his chest.

- Hey!

- Hey. You are comfy, you know?

Angel gave her his lopsided smile.

- How are you feeling?

- Ok, I guess.

- Come on; let's go to the kitchen so I can cook something for you.

She pouted. She didn't have Angel for so long that she didn't want to lose any contact with him again, even for some minutes.

- Do we really have to go? Comfy, remember… I need all the comfort I can get.

- Buffy, you don't look like you were eating recently.

Angel kissed her softly and helped a still pouting Buffy to get out of bed.

- What if I don't want to eat?

- You will, believe me. Go take a shower while I prepare something.

Angel left and Buffy went to the bathroom. She almost screamed when she saw the gaunt face in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, sticking and smelling a little. She made a face thinking of Angel seeing her like this. She took her clothes and entered the shower. After it she realized she didn't have anything to dress. She opened one of the drawers in the armoire and found some male clothes what she thought were Angel's. She had just dropped the towel when Angel entered the room… without knocking.

- Buffy, do you…

He never finished what he was going to say because he saw a very naked Buffy standing just a few feet away.

- Angel.

To hear her voice saying his name like it was a prayer made him snap out of his daze. He just walked to Buffy, took her in his arms and kissed her full in the lips. The kiss was passionate and he knew he was behaving like a starved man in front of food, but he didn't care. He missed her comfort.

Buffy felt like she was drowning and whimpered when she felt his hand in one of her nipples. She couldn't hold her want and wrapped her legs around Angel's waist so she could feel more of him, be as intimate as his clothes allowed them to be, but when she felt his tongue around one of her nipples she snapped out of it. What she was doing? They couldn't be doing it.

- Angel! Angel! We… we can't! We can't! Stop! Please!

Even with his fog mind with passion, Angel heard and released Buffy; both of them breathing hard.

- Buffy… I can do whatever I want because my soul is bound.

- Your soul is yours?

He just shook his head yes because he couldn't speak. He didn't want to take his eyes of the naked woman in front of him.

- It is… it is better if you… you dress so you can eat and we can talk. There are a lot of things I have to tell you.

Angel left and Buffy went to take another shower… this time a very cold one.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **

**Isn't W&H missing a very important fact?**

**yes, since this is sort of a season 3 (AU), in between Buffy's capture and Angel finding her, Faith arrived in Sunnydale and is the current slayer.**

**Next chapter I will bring back a very important moment for Buffy and Angel, of course with a better outcome.**


	7. Normal girl

**Just BA togetherness! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy and Angel sat across each other in a table in the kitchen.

- This is the best sandwich I've ever… ever... eat. It's delicious.

- Would you like some more?

- No, thanks.

- I'm really sorry I kissed you like that.

- I'm not. As far as kisses go I thought it was well above average… well above excellent to be fair.

- It was incredible. I just didn't… I don't want to rush anything. Just because my soul is bound I can't just stick myself in you again…

Angel shut up when he realized the meaning of what he was saying. He was sure he would be deep red if he could. Buffy felt his discomfort and didn't say anything. At least not right away.

- Oh! R-r-right. You said your soul is bound. How… how did it happen? Couldn't this be a prank or something? I mean… if we… well, you know, he can be released again and… I don't want to… to have to fight Angelus. What if there is another loophole? Then, the two of us would be in even deeper and it's 'grr' all over again. I can't do it, Angel. I just can't.

Angel held Buffy's hand when he noticed she was shaking. She got up and started to pass around the room and stopped when he embraced her.

- Buffy, Jenny was the one to fix the curse so my soul could not be taken from me again. Not by happiness not by any sort of magic. And I do believe her. I almost killed her…

Angel didn't finish want he was saying because Buffy left the protection of his arm and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

- You didn't do anything, Angel! Angelus did!

- I have the memories. It was my hands… what if I have taken her from you, from… from Giles. And… and about us, I think It would be smart to wait a while. Not because of my soul, but because I… Angelus… I want to give you time. We will have to move soon. Your mother will come after us. We can't lose our focus right now. I want you safe.

- I guess I understand you.

Buffy walked to the counter and Angel was just behind her. Buffy put her hand on the counter.

- I'm not saying I don't want you. You know how much… I'm just saying it's worth the wait to be sure this is right. I need to be sure you won't get hurt again.

- You know it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about having you back without the fear of Angelus only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down. So, tell me how does the mature plan go? We stay away from each other? Sleep in separate bedrooms?

- That is a really good thing. Sleep in…

Angel put his hand over Buffy's and they stared at each other and then at their hands. He spoke so softly that Buffy felt her legs turn to mushy.

- … separate bedrooms.

- Yes. Right. Remove… remove the temptation.

- Remove…

Angel lost his will when he looked at Buffy licking her lips. He turned his hand to grab hers then reached out and pulled her into a kiss. They stumbled up against the fridge and Buffy could not resist wrapping her legs around Angel's waist. Still kissing, Angel carried her over to the kitchen table, swept the stuff on it on the floor and laid her down on it.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- If you have ice cream it would be good! Peanut butter! Crunchy would be paradise!

A naked Angel heard Buffy's screams from the bedroom. He had her favorite Ice cream around.

- Ok! I got it.

Angel went back to their bed and dumped the stuff Buffy wanted on it before slipping under the sheet. Buffy was wearing a black robe and smiled at him.

- The perfect yum.

Angel tried to feed Buffy, but she closed her mouth.

- I'm not talking about the ice cream.

She gave Angel a mischievous look and he smiled knowingly.

- Buffy.

- Angel, I don't want to be mature. I just want to be a normal girl with her boyfriend. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart.

- Too much.

Angel picked up the spoon again and feed her.

- Mmm, this is my dream coming true.

They were kissing when Angel felt some ice cream dripped from the spoon on his chest.

- Okay. A have a little problem with my coordination.

Angel tried to clean the ice cream, but Buffy offered other way.

- Not a problem, my Angel, I have the right solution.

Buffy bent her head and licked the ice cream. Angel laughed and pulled her up so he'd kiss her. After a while, other sounds could be heard from the bedroom.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was lying on Angel's chest smiling. He looked at her and realized he never saw her eyes so sparkling. It was like the girl he took from the horrid asylum had vanished in thin air and was replaced with the little vixen in his arms. He knew he would lose his soul in this moment if he still could.

- Angel?

- huh?

- Where is this place?

- Far from California. I bought it when we realized where you were taken. Buffy, you mother took you to the place and I think she won't give up. You are a minor and will be for some months. She is legally the person responsible for you. She can get you back there.

- And she knows you are a vampire. She could order your arrest and… and you… would die in a cell in a police station or whatever with no protection against the sun.

Angel's hold on Buffy tightened when he realized that.

- That too. Buffy, what do you think of leaving the country for a while?

- I don't know, Angel. Giles, my friends are in Sunnydale and pains me I can't see them. There is my slayer's duties.

- I know. I wish we could contact them. Before I took you from that place I warned Giles and the others so they'd be in plain view of everyone in Sunnydale in case your mother would go to them. It was the least time we talked.

At that precise moment, a sort of bright vortex opened in front of their bed. Angel and Buffy jumped from the bed to the door, but they turned around when they heard the voice.

- Hello, Angel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN:**

**- Who do you think it is? Place your bets.**


	8. That's happiness

**Here it is. A new chapter.**** Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Jenny. Oh my God, Jenny? How did you…?

- I'm a witch. I can fix curses, do you really think I can't find you? And… well. I think it would be best if both of you were dressing… something before we can talk. I'll come back in five minutes.

Angel and Buffy dressed in record time and waited for the vortex again. Five minutes later it reappeared.

- How is everyone, Jenny? How is Giles? Willow? Xander? Did my mother appear?

- Calm down, Buffy. Everyone is ok. Your mother knocked on our door asking for you… and threatening Angel, but that was it. We don't really know what happened because the police didn't appear here. As long as we know she isn't in Sunnydale anymore.

- How did you find us?

- Angel's curse.

- Huh?

- The curse could be traced by my people so we would know if he was suffering or not. That was why they sent me to watch you. The elders used it and they sensed that Angel's pain was lessening. So, I used it and a locator spell to find him.

- Can I see the others?

- Unfortunately not today. I would need too much energy to create a vortex big enough for more than me. But everyone is here and they are sending you a hug, praying you are ok. From what I see, I must say you are pretty much ok.

Buffy blushed deeply.

- Tell them I will call.

- No. Don't do it. We don't know if the phones in here aren't bugged. It is better if we communicate this way because nobody can trace it. Angel, are you planning to follow your plan and take Buffy out of the country?

- That depends on Buffy. She is worried to leave you guys to deal with Sunnydale and the Hellmouth.

- Buffy, don't worry. A new Slayer arrived. Her name is Faith and she is possibly Kendra's replacement.

- There is a new Slayer?

Buffy's voice was that of a stunned person. Someone took her place.

- Yes. She is not you, of course, and she is a little unstable for my taste. But, that is what we got right now. I think you should accept Angel's offering. We are worried that your mother can get to you again. Sorry, but my energy is depleting. I have to go.

- How can we contact any of you?

- You won't. I'll try to contact you as much as possible. Maybe next time I can bring Willow with me. She is turning to be very good with spells.

The bright vortex faded into nothing and disappeared. Buffy and Angel got back to the bed and he wrapped his precious bundle in his arms. Nobody would take her from him. After a while, vampire and slayer were sleeping holding each other.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up to find Angel nowhere to be seen. She wandered around and found him in the porch looking to the dark sky above them. The sound of waves showing the house was near the beach.

- Hi.

- Hey.

- What are you doing here alone?

- Thinking about a thing I have to tell you and I don't know if you will like.

- What is it?

- I bit you.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Her voice had a sign of annoyance.

- Yes, the scar in my neck tells me it. Angel, you didn't…

- No, Buffy. Angelus may be the one to start it, but I bit you. When I came back I smelled your blood and I just wanted it… more and more. This scar in your neck it was I that gave it. Angelus wanted to kill you, plain simple, but I… I wanted you for me…

- I'm yours, Angel.

- No. You don't understand. You are my mate now. That means we are connected. I can feel you and you can feel me.

- But we had this sixth-sense already.

- Yeah, but it is stronger now. I can hear your thoughts; I can feel your feelings.

Angel got up and ran his hand through his hair.

- I am so ashamed of what I did. I'm sorry.

Buffy looked at him and startled him with her answer.

- I don't.

- WHAT?

- Angel, I don't regret that you marked me as yours. I love you. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you, even when I thought you were annoying.

- Buffy, you don't understand. The mark won't fade. You won't be able to stay away from me. You won't be able to have a relationship with anyone else because the bond will be so stronger it will make you to repel anyone but me. I know you don't feel it now, but it will come for you after a while. You will feel me and…

Buffy got up from the couch and walked towards Angel. She looked at his eyes fully understanding what he was saying.

- Angel. I don't want anyone. I just want you. I know you are feeling like you didn't gave me a chance, but… what hell! I don't care.

Buffy held Angel's head by the back hair and forced him to bend so she'd kiss him. When the kiss ended she saw tears in his face.

- Oh, Angel!

She touched his face and used her fingers to clean the tears.

- I just… you are incredible you know? How can you like a thing like me? How can you want to stay bonded to a thing like me?

- You are not a thing. You are one of the best men in the world… and you are lucky enough to have me. I love you, Angel. If you say you don't love me I'll leave, but I'll never regret this mark.

Buffy run her hand over the mark in her neck and licked her lips. She was granted with a low moan from Angel. She took her shirt and left running to the beach.

- Think you can catch me?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: I know! Just fluffiness! Big trouble lies ahead, but for now let's leave them be happy.**


	9. Leaving Paradise

**Here it is. A new chapter.**** Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The same night Jenny went to Angel and Buffy, Lilah Morgan was sat in her chair when the speakerphone got her attention.

- Yes.

- Miss Morgan. Gavin is here to see you.

- Send him in.

After some seconds, Gavin appeared at the door followed by Lindsey McDonald.

- So, you found them Gavin? Oh, that is a stupid question, of course you found them… or you wouldn't be here… since I'd have to use a Dylean demon to remove your skin. Where are they?

- We located them today. They are staying at a house in a particular beach out of California.

Lilah looked at Gavin and Lindsey, and suddenly laughed out loud.

- A beach house? That… that damn vampire has some sort of death wish? A house in the beach! So near the sun?

- Lilah, we have to prepare to extract him and deal with the slayer.

- And you have a plan, Linds?

- Yes. The Apocalypse is in two years and he has his part to play… for our side. It seems he is controlling himself around the slayer because he didn't lose his soul yet. We are monitoring the situation for when it happens. We know we won't have to deal with the slayer then because Angelus will kill her, but we have to get him anyway. I also think that if it didn't happen in the next five days, it will be better if we extract him and give the slayer to her mother. I don't think it will be good for the Seniors Partners' plans if they stayed together. She is a strong influence over him. If they are separated everything will be easy. Together they are strong.

- Why not kill her?

- Lilah. You know she is the key. She is the only one that can bring Angelus and we don't know… at least not yet… of any other way to do it. We can't risk it. Separating them is the thing to do if Angelus didn't come out.

- And how are you planning to keep them apart?

- I have my ways.

- Ok. Five more days.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Five days later, Angel and Buffy were still in their little paradise. They spent their time making love and talking about everything. Angel told Buffy his story before the demon and she told him about her life. He told her about the hundred years he lived with a soul. That he saw her being called and he fell in love at that moment. Buffy told him how it was difficult when Angelus was around because her first instinct was always to run to him and she had to keep remembering he was not there anymore.

Angel was dreaming of Buffy and their family. He could see a boy with brown hair and green eyes and a little blonde girl with brown eyes. The kids were a perfect mix of him and Buffy. They were outside in a sunny day, when suddenly everything became bright for an instant and he heard a voice. A man was standing before them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Ok! Someone can explain to me why Angelus is not around already? I can't believe that Angel has that control over himself.

- We don't know, Lilah. Gavin has been monitoring the situation. It seems they had had intercourse, but nothing happened.

Lilah walked through her office hitting the floor hard with the tip of her Prada sandals.

- Maybe she is not the source of his moment of happiness anymore?

- We can't be sure. They had difficult times before with the whole Angelus thing. He is well-known for brooding. So, maybe the happiness just didn't kick in yet.

- Than we go with your plan, Lindsey. I want them separated. Tomorrow morning is better because it is day and he won't be able to run. The slayer's mother already made her arrangements and we just deliver the girl to her, but what are you planning to do to Angel?

- Our witches will be ready to perform the spell on Buffy… and Angel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was holding their children while Angel was blocking the man to get to his family. The man standing finally spoke.

- Warriors. You have to leave. The place is not safe anymore.

- Who are you?

- Name is Doyle. There is no time. You have to leave now. They are coming as the sun rises and you will be separated.

Buffy and Angel woke up from their dream at the same time.

- We have to leave.

They told each other.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- How is it they are not there anymore? How is that possible?

Lindsey was passing through his office. Gavin and his tactical team arrived at the beach house to find nothing. The slayer and the vampire took off it seemed.

- What happened?

- They were not there. They just took off during the night. Some of our men tried to stop them, but ended out of the way. Gavin found them this morning.

Joyce sat in one of the chairs in the office opposite to Lilah's one. She was anxious to have her daughter back and it seemed she disappeared again.

- Someone tipped them off?

- What are you saying, Lilah? Someone here told them. That is not possible, you know it. We can't talk about this to anyone, let alone out of this building.

- Where is my daughter?

- I'm sorry Mrs. Summers. I hate to say, but we couldn't get to them in time, but I assure you we are going to do everything on our power to get them again. Next time we won't fail.

Joyce looked at the man and woman in front of her. They had done it once, they would do it again.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: My muse is in good mood. Doyle will be back soon!**


	10. The Powers That Be

**Here it is. A new chapter.**** Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"How is she?"

Doyle was driving, but he frequently turned to look at the vampire by his side. He was cradling The Slayer and wore his game face for a while after he picked them up. Even when they were safely away from their persecutors. He still found it weird to think that two natural enemies would fall in love, but The Powers didn't think of it the same away. He didn't know everything, but he could see why they cared so much about these two. They were really strong together. Their love could change the balance for good.

"Out of commission for a while. You don't smell human. Why are you helping us? Who do you work for?"

"Now that's a bit rude. So happens that I am very much human."

But then, Doyle sneezed and blue spikes pop out all over his face.

"On my mother's side."

He went to shake his head so to make the spikes disappear.

"Why did you come with me if you don't trust me?"

Angel looked again to Buffy who he was cradling safely in his arms.

"She was attacked and unconscious. An easy prey for that people. We dreamed about you. What do you want?"

"I've been sent…. by the Powers That Be."

"The powers that be what?"

"Look. They are part of the good guys. I am just following orders. But I got tell you. Whistler was right."

Angel snapped his head to look at the Irish man in front of him.

"Do you know Whistler?"

"Yes. I'm just like him. Only that I get these painful visions when they decide I have to do something. Whistler was sent to help with your safety."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why these powers are so interested in helping us?"

"You are their best warriors and an Apocalypse, The Apocalypse, is coming. You have your part to play to protect everything in this planet."

"Who are the people who attacked us?"

"W&H, a law firm of LA, which is just a disguise do Wolf, Ham and Hart, three demons who want to end the world as we know it and claim earth again for demons. The Powers don't want that to happen. So, they are protecting all the warriors, including your friends from Sunnydale. They will be needed. By the way, I had a vision. Joyce is with them."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_Some hours before_

_Buffy and Angel dressed and packed some of their things and blood for Angel. It was a little past one in the morning and they had time to find some other safe place to stay before the sunrise. So, Angel went to the garage to get the car, but as soon as he got out he was attacked by some guy dressed in dark clothes and using a mask. He didn't have any problems to beat the guy, but suddenly there were more of them. Buffy came out of the house to join the fight, which ended with all the guys beaten and Buffy lying unconscious on the floor because she was shot with a tranquilizer dart. More of the attackers were outside and they shot the house, but Angel got his break when Doyle appeared in front of his garage. _

"_Get in!"_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where are we going?"

"LA"

"LA? Didn't you say these demons are from there?"

"Yes, but you know… sometimes we can't see what is right under our nose. They will try to find you everywhere… not in LA. Weren't you out of California anyway? Why would you go back there? I mean… if I am on the run of someone there, in this case Buffy's mother, I'd never go back, would I? We have a friend that can take you in up to Whistler give the sign for you to go to a safer place."

Finally, Buffy woke up. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"Angel?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have two heads… and both of them are hurting."

She took her hand to her head and Angel kissed her forehead. After a while, she realized they were in a car and Angel was not driving. She moved around Angel's lap to look at Doyle.

"Hey, Slayer."

"Doyle?"

"Yes. It seems The Powers anticipated me to you, huh?"

"What?"

"I am a help from the good guys. I am taking you to somewhere safe. Whistler will be the one to guide you to the safest place after it. You were attacked by Wolf, Ham and Hart, three demons that want earth to be hellish again. The Powers won't allow it to happen. So, these demons are moving to cause The Apocalypse. They don't know when, but they are doing everything to protect their champions and you two are just the most important of them. They can't allow W&H or your mother to put you two out of commission. You have your role to play"

"My mother?"

"Yes. She is with these demons, although I think she doesn't know it. The truth is, she wants a normal daughter and she doesn't care what she will do to get her. We don't know what the lawyers or W&H offered to her, but if they are involved it's nothing good. I guarantee."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

They arrived at LA with the sun high in the sky. Buffy sat in the car looking outside, while Angel was hidden behind the front seats covered with a blanket. After a while, the car stopped in front of a building and Doyle left it to go inside. He reappeared at the door and signaled for them to come in. Buffy opened the door and Angel dashed to the safety of the building. Buffy closed the door of the car and did the same.

When inside, they were granted by another demon. One with green skin and wearing the bluest suit Buffy had ever seen.

"Angel. Buffy. This is Lorne and this is his home… and work place, Caritas. He is an anagogic demon."

"Caritas. I… I like the name."

Angel was eyeing the green skinned demon with suspicious, but he could not smell anything bad coming for him. So, he decided to wait and see.

"Yes, Slayer. I must say I am seeing why they are so invested into you two. You don't have to sing for me to know it."

"huh?"

"Buffy. Lorne is able to read people's future if you sing for him."

"Oh? Remind me to never sing around you. I don't want to know about my future. The present is horrific as it is."

"I won't tell anything to you, Pumpkin, or Angelcakes here. Come on. I'll take you to the room upstairs."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****Yay! Lorne is here. Just for a while, but he is still here. Next chapter, things will begin to take a big turn. If is it for the bad or for the good? Stay tuned to know. **


	11. Déjà Vu

**My muse kind of got in overdrive**** over this story. A new chapter is in its final drafts. I'll post soon. But, I'm going to say! Big drama ahead!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy and Angel were lying in the arms of each other in the bed. She was resting her head on Angel's chest and doing circles over it with one of her fingers, while he was rubbing one of his thumb over her arm.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"I… I am just so tired. I don't want to hide anymore, Angel."

"I know. In two months you will be free. You will be over eighteen and your mother won't be able to control you. We can live at the mansion back in Sunnydale or you can live with one of your friends or Giles. Finish school."

"Angel… I said I was tired!"

"What?"

"School!"

Angel gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her hair. Buffy sighed and turned around. Angel wrapped his arm around her waist. Sometime later, silence was the only thing heard in the room.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"They can't have just disappeared in thin air. It's been a week since they took off."

"The Seniors Partners think The Powers intervened in the matter. Maybe they are aware of their planes. We have to be careful. Gavin is on their tail again. Give the man time, he will find them again."

"Lindsey, my dear, these damn Powers may have done it. It doesn't matter. I have a mission and I will achieve the end result."

"You have a mission?"

Lindsey looked at Lilah with raised eyebrows and sarcasm in his voice. She was not the most patient person in the world, while he thought patient was a virtue to be taken so to achieve his main goal. He wanted the position in the director board of W&H. He also knew she wanted to take all the credits for the operation and would squash anyone in her way, but he would beat her to it using a… soft approach to the matter. The position would give access to infinite sources of power and that was his.

"Well, I have my part to play and I am ready… as long as you get the vampire and the slayer."

"And what is it you are planning?"

"I am not telling you. We are in this… together… do your part and I'll do mine. I'll tell you… after."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was feeling restless. It had been a week they were living in the first floor of the Caritas building. She was sparing with Angel in a room full with supplies so she could train, but she was really itching for a good fight with a vampire she could stake, which she could not do because it meant go out and she was not that dumb.

They had to stop their practice when a vortex appeared behind Angel. For a moment, Buffy's mind held Angel's arm strongly afraid he would be sucked into it, the reminder of almost killing him to save the world from Acathala too fresh in her mind. Then, she realized it was Jenny.

"Oh, God! Jenny. Give us a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Hey, I see you moved."

Buffy and Angel exchanged a look and turned to the gipsy.

"We had to. Buffy's mother found someone to help her with the slayer hunt. They found us, but we got out. Have you ever heard of Wolfram & Hart?"

"No, but we can research it, whatever it is. Someone is here to talk to you."

Willow appeared.

"Oh my God! Willow! How are you? How is Oz? How is everything?"

"We are good, but we miss you Buffy. Hey Angel!"

Angel gave Willow a smile, while Buffy clapped her hands.

"I miss you too, guys! How is everything in Sunnydale?"

"It is ok. We are working with Faith, the other Slayer, and keeping things in the Hellmouth quite and safe until you can come back."

"How is she?"

"The new Slayer? Well… she is good, but not as good as you. She seems a little… I don't know how to explain it really, but I just… don't trust her. Things got a little carried away. A Watcher appeared here supposedly to train her, but she wanted a demon glove… and almost killed her. She had to cut the woman's arm out… and she got estranged. She is keeping herself away as much as she can."

"It seems bad."

"Yeah. I'll go and Xander is here to talk to you"

"Goody! I miss you Will. I go back the moment I can."

"I know. Bye Buffy."

Xander appeared.

"hey, how is my Buffster?"

"Hey, big Xand. How is everything? How is Cordy?"

"We are ok. You?"

"Missing you guys a lot. I can't believe I am going to say this, but I miss Sunnydale."

"We miss you too. When will you come back?"

"Don't know. Maybe we will have to go out of the country. My mother found some powerful allies that want us for some reason. I don't like it at all."

Xander saw the worry in Buffy's face.

"Hey. It is alright. I am sure the bestest slayer ever can put a stunt to these people's plans. You didn't survive The Master for nothing. If you find them, kick their asses."

"Thanks, Xan. Where is Giles?"

"He is here. Just waiting to talk to you."

At that, Xander left and Giles appeared.

"Hello, Buffy. Angel."

"Giles! Hey. How are things without your favorite slayer? I am still your favorite slayer right?"

"Buffy. Jenny tells me you were caught by some W&H."

"Direct to the business, huh? Well, yeah… a guy working for some powers helped us escape anyway."

"Powers. What powers?

"He says he works to the Powers that Be."

"Buffy. The Powers that Be are the good side to evil. They help to keep the balance."

"Giles. This guy, Doyle, said that W&H is an evil law firm and they are plotting an apocalypse. They need Angel for something. He said we have parts to play."

"I'll consult my books and see what we can find out. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worked up and restless with the lack of action. The only vampire around is my Angel… and I can't really stake him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just keep yourself out of trouble up to it"

"I'll do."

"Jenny is signaling we have to go. The powers circle is becoming weak. Angel, keep her safe"

"I will."

"Giles, I'll see you guys soon."

The vortex reduced and then disappeared. Buffy turned around and hid her face in Angel's face.

"Hey. It's going to be alright."

Buffy held his shirt and looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't think so. Angel… I'm feeling the same way I did back when… we… made love for the first time. I feel… I feel like I'm going to lose you, lose everything."

"Hey, nothing will happen. We are here. We are together and like this we are stronger."

The couple was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Look what we have here? That is quite emotional! Should I cry?"

"Whistler!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Nobody saw it, but Faith heard the Scooby gang conversation with Buffy. And she didn't like what they said about her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Lilah Morgan was working with some papers when Gavin invaded her room without being announced.

"Don't you knock? Who do you think you are?"

"I am the one to get you your vampire! A team was sent there to rescue him."

"Where is he?"

"We know they are here in LA. We intercepted one of their messages"

"Very good. I hope this time everything goes accordingly."

"I want them brought here."

"No. Take them to a warehouse at this address."

Lilah and Gavin turned around at the sound of the voice to see Lindsey standing at the door. He handed Gavin the address to the place where he needed the vampire and the slayer.

"How did you know?"

"Lilah. I had my own means."

"YOU BUGGED MY OFFICE?"

"Well. It is a war, isn't?"

Lilah breathed hard but said nothing more. She would deal with him latter.

"Why they should be taken there?"

"The place is ready for my part to take place in this soap opera, Lilah. Gavin, there is two cages there, one for each. I hope you can handle those two. Don't let anyone touch anything."

Gavin gave Lindsey a hatred look and left.

"What are your plans?"

"I tell you when Gavin accomplishs his part in this."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****What are Lindsey's plans? Doesn't sound good to me!**


	12. I Love You

**Sorry for the delay, but I got sick and couldn't use the computer for a while. So, here it is. A new chapter! I hope ****it makes up for the long absence!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy and Angel woke up in cages inside a room, a big one. Their cages were in the middle of a pentagram, which had a candle in each extremity. Buffy tried to break the steel bars, but she found she couldn't. Her strength was gone.

"Buffy, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't break free."

"What?"

"My strength. It is gone. I can't…"

Buffy grabbed one of the bars of her cage and tried to pull them apart, but she couldn't. She looked desperately at Angel.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know, but whoever took us seems to not care about leaving us alone."

Angel looked around the empty room and pulled apart the bars so he'd get free and then freed Buffy. However, they didn't have time to leave the place because some men using command gear came into view. Angel tried to fight them, but stopped when one of commandos grabbed Buffy.

"Leave her alone!"

"Yeah, vampire. We will if you quite. You too are not going anywhere."

One of the commandos was holding Buffy by the neck, with a gun pointed to her head. She struggled to free herself, but had to stop when the other commando shoved a sword through Angel's chest.

"No!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Angel!"

Buffy screamed when she saw the blood drenching his shirt. The demon had stabbed him hard and he was on the floor panting heavily, blood oozing freely from his mouth too. Buffy struggled with the bars, but they didn't move. She prayed silently for help while tears she didn't know she was shedding made their way in her face.

The door to the room they were being held opened and Lilah and Lindsey entered followed by Joyce, who gave Angel a venomous look.

"So, you are the ones. The ones the prophecy talks about. So, this is how much powerful you are? It doesn't seem so to me."

Lindsey pointed to two of his men.

"Put him back in his cage."

"Let him go!"

Lilah was the one to come near Buffy's cage, but not near enough.

"Now now Slayer. We cannot *let him go*. He is valuable to us. In the Apocalypse, he will be our main soldier and… your enemy. Well, that if you were still alive. We don't know what happened for him to not lose his soul… well, maybe you are not his true happiness anymore… or maybe he is not all that happy with the running and everything…"

Angel was thrown in his cage and crawled his way to the other side so he'd be near Buffy. She touched his face and looked at his eyes with nothing but deep love. Lilah looked at the exchange between the two beings in front of her and thought that the girl was everything for the vampire. How he didn't lose his soul was something to be found.

"Anyway, I don't care. We will find a way to release Angelus for the Apocalypse. But, while we seek the answer, you and he will be separated."

"No!"

Buffy turned around to her mother with pleading eyes. The woman had an ice stare directed to Angel.

"Mom! Please!"

"No, Buffy. This ends today. You are my daughter. I don't want some sort of freak for it… nor a freak with a freak for a boyfriend or freaks as friends."

"Ple-e-e-ase! Just… just let him go. Please! Please! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever. Just…"

"No, Buffy! He will go after you again. I can't take that chance again. I am sorry!

Joyce Summers turned around and looked at Lindsey.

"Lindsey, will you begin whatever you are planning to give me a real daughter?"

"Mom, please!"

"Shshs, Slayer! There is not you can do. You know… I'll tell you what we are going to do just because I'm loving seeing you in pain."

Lindsey finally disclosed his plan to everyone just moments before five people, Buffy presumed, wearing cloaks positioned themselves in each extremity of the pentagram and began chanting something. Buffy and Angel looked at each other horrified by what Lindsey had said to them. It felt like the temperature in the room was increasing, she felt her body going limp. Buffy held Angel's hand strongly and looked at his eyes again to see pain, sorrow, fear, despair, but above everything else love… and their connection seemed to be singing. It felt like she was hearing a song. She could feel it clearly; she could feel his soul reaching out for her. She knew they would be safe, whatever was coming for them. Again, she touched his face when the chanting became too loud and a bright blue light started to engulf them.

"I love you."

Buffy sobbed loudly when she heard him say that in a broken and out of breath voice. She felt like her heart was breaking in billions of pieces and nothing could put it back together. She thought of her friends, she thought of the man she loved… and she thought she'd kick these people's asses when she had the chance.

"I know."

"I'll found you. I promise."

Was it a promise he would be able to fulfill? She knew so.

"I know"

The room was completely engulfed by the blue light and then everything went black.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****I know. I'm bad! A cliffhanger! I promise they will be ok! When the time is right all explain how they were captured. **

**Their last words are reminiscent of the same dialogue Han Solo and Lea had in the end of Star Wars – The Empire Strike Back, and Elektra and Daredevil in the Daredevil movie.**

**I really felt my heart breaking for them! Being separated like this… and knowing want will happen to them. It is horrible. But… Are you curious about what will happen to them? Will they find each other? Will W&H find a way to release Angelus before they meet again? Can what Jenny did be undone? What is the prophecy Lilah talked about? There are a lot of things to come. So, stay tuned.**


	13. Buffy

**Are you curious to know what happened to BA? If the answer is yes, then here it goes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was peacefully sleeping in her room, but had to wake up when the alarm clock set off. She tried to catch it and threw the damn thing in the wall without success.

"Buffy?"

"I'm up, Mom!"

"Don't want to be late for school today!"

"No... Wouldn't want that."

"Emma will be here soon to get you. Come on!"

Buffy took a fast shower, dressed and got down just as her friend Emma arrived at her home

"Hey, Em!"

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"To be true… no, but I'll have to do anyway. Mom is over the moon with the whole SAT. She is pestering me for the whole time on studying and everything."

Joyce appeared at the kitchen door.

"Yes. I am. I want to be a proud mother. You cannot criticize me just because of that. Besides, I know you are the smartest girl in that school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Buffy kissed Joyce in the face and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Come on, Em!"

"Bye, Mrs. Summers"

"Bye and drive safe. Have a good time. I know you two will do just fine."

"Ok."

The girls were ready to leave when Joyce appeared in the main door of the house.

"Buffy… will you train today?"

Buffy looked through the open car window and gave her mother a quick nod.

"Yes, mom. Do not wait for me before eight. We will start a new routine for the next game and we don't have much time to improve it."

Joyce sent a far kiss to Buffy and closed the door behind her after the girls left.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy, we won't be training at night."

"Yeah, but my mother doesn't need to know, does she?"

Buffy smirked at her friend.

"Will you meet Stephen?"

"Yes. We will be going out today. He promised me a movie."

"Things seem good for you two. Isn't Lois giving you a hard time about the whole Stephen thing? He is gorgeous, the best team player and is crazy about you."

"Yeah, I am crazy about him too. Emma… he is a really good kisser. As for Lois, well she doesn't like to lose, you know that. First, I am the new captain of the cheerleader squad, which she lost to me by the way. Then, she lost Stephen… to me again. I didn't think she would take it very well, even if it were four months ago… You know I didn't have anything to do with his break up with that bitch. She is furious because she thought I was just the rebound girl and turned out he likes me."

Both girls laughed.

"What college are you planning to go?"

"Don't really know. That vocational thing told I would be good with law enforcement, but I _really really really _don't want to be a cop. I may try art. Mom would be happy because of the gallery and everything.

"Come on, Buffy! I can't believe you hadn't thought about a career.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Hey, Stephen."

Buffy saw her boyfriend in front of their school. She approached him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly in the mouth.

"Wow! You really missed me."

"Yeah. That is true."

Stephen looked at Emma.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hey."

Stephen turned down to look at Buffy.

"Hey. Everything is set?"

"Yes. We can go out tonight."

"Great!"

Stephen leaned to kiss Buffy.

"Let's go, Buffy. We will be late for the test."

"Bye, love. Bye, Emma"

"Bye"

Both girls said at the same time and run down the hall

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"This can't be, Brother. The warriors can't be separated. Difficult times lie ahead and we need them together."

"I know, Sister. However, everything has come to pass as they should. They were separated by powerful Evil forces, but if the prophecies are true, they will find each other and everything will be reverted to what it should be. We can't interfere."

"What if they don't find each other again?"

"Them that world will be lost because it is what should come to pass."

"I don't understand The Powers. They can undo it."

"Yes, but they won't. Their love is part of the prophecy and a love like that is bound to let them find each other. If not… their love is not strong enough and they are not the ones for the prophecy. The world will end either way."

The female oracle looked contritely at her brother.

"Then, it should be."

"Yes, Sister, it should."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I really didn't saw it coming, Lindsey. It was a brilliant way to deal with things. She got the daughter and a completely new life. She doesn't even remember the before."

"What? Do you really think I'd let the mother remember everything? Not that stupid Lilah."

"Now what?"

"Well. My department is researching a way to extract the soul so Angelus can be free. They found out the soul was bound."

"Do you think it can be reversed?"

"Yes. Whoever did it is pretty strong in the magic, but I am sure it can be broken. Now, Lilah, you can leave my office."

Lilah gave Lindsey a venous look and got up to leave the room she once coveted. Due to his plan to deal with the Slayer, he was rewarded with a position in the director board of W&H and she had to be now his employee, which she hated with fiery passion. She would do everything to prevent the vampire to be released by his team. She would be the one to give the Senior Partners a way to achieve their goals.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****Yes. They did with Buffy the same thing they did with Connor. Now, Joyce has the normal daughter she wanted and does not remember her previous life. Buffy has a normal life. Will it last?**

**The big question is: Where is**** Angel?**


	14. Liam

**First****, many many many thanks to all of you who are reading my stories. **

**Second, curious about Angel? Let's find out what the big brooding vamp is doing with his life.**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Dana! Come on! Alice is waiting!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Dana O'Connor ran downstairs and almost collided with her brother.

"Hey. Watch it!"

"Sorry, big bro. Where is mom?"

"She is in the front yard with granddad Lucas and Alice."

When she heard the name, she ran past Liam who held his sister back by her silk black straight hair. Liam and Alice, his fiancée, loved to play with her long hair.

"Liam!"

"Why so fast now?"

"It's granddad."

"Yes. And?"

"And? He is my favorite granddad! He is the only one… in fact. Can you release my hair or should I kick your ass?"

"Hey!"

"What? Hurt your manhood? I am the strong one, you know that. The cop in the family."

Liam made a puppy dog face and Dana laughed.

"Don't try it with me. It won't work. My name is not Alice… the imbecile."

"Hey!"

"Well. She is. She is such a nice girl. Why she is dating you is a mystery to me?"

"Do mom and dad know about Tommy?"

Dana went a deep shed of red at the mention of her next door friend recently turned into boyfriend. They were friends since she was five and nineteen years later became a little more than that. Dana had just broken up with an ex, who was beat to death by Anthony in her defense. Liam had to interfere in the fight, because as much as he wanted to beat the crap out of Robert, he wasn't worth a night in jail. After that, he teased her every now and then saying Anthony 's reactions was not of a friend, but of a man defending the woman he loved, which was funny because Liam himself had never loved anybody. One thing lead to another and Anthony and Dana were a couple.

"No. And you are not saying anything. Believe me, I'll kick your ass. Alice will kick your ass… and if she doesn't… I'll kick it in solidarity."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Threats! Threats! Come on! Mom is waiting. We will be late for the church."

"Did you propose?"

"I'm planning into doing it today."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Look at it! So, you found your courage?"

"Yes, Doyle. I did."

Doyle was holding Liam's hand and looking curiously at the ring in his ring finger. Not a Claddagh.

"So, twenty six Liam O'Connor has decided to be an honorable man after all."

"I always was an honorable man contrary to a certain Irish drunk layabout."

"Hey! How was it?"

"We went to the Galway Bay yesterday after the Church and I proposed she accepted."

Doyle just patted Liam's shoulder when their friend Christopher arrived at the room they shared in the construction firm they worked.

"Hey, Chris! Our Liam here is now an honorable man!"

Christopher looked seriously at Liam in shock and shook his hand.

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"So, when are you two planning to marry?"

"We didn't decide that yet."

"Well. Let me know when then. I should get going. There was some problem with the new hotel near the bay and they want me there."

When Christopher left, Doyle asked the question he was dying to know.

"So tell me, why not a Claddagh?"

Liam felt his heart constricting again.

"I just didn't feel like it. It is a stupid tradition anyway"

"You don't really love Alice, do you?"

Liam was looking at the ring in his finger thinking it was wrong to marry someone… else. He felt like he was betraying someone, which was ridiculous because he never found that special someone.

"Love. I don't think it will come to me. I just… Alice is a good woman and I think she will be a good mother."

"But?"

"But I… You will think I am crazy, but I feel like something is missing in my life. I feel like I'm betraying someone… someone I love. When I was looking for the rings, I wanted to buy Claddaghs, of course, and I found a beautiful pair. I looked at them and a strong emotion took hold of me. I can't explain, but I just wanted to cry because I… I wanted to give one of them to her, but her is not Alice. I must be really crazy?"

Liam took a small package out of his trouser's pocket and opened it. Inside the Claddaghs he saw. He showed them to Doyle whose smile just became broader.

"I had to go to the men bathroom to recompose myself. It was such an intense feeling, almost painful. And…"

"And…?"

"And I had this strange recollection of green eyes. Green eyes full of love looking back at me."

"Are you telling me you feel you love someone else? That this is not right? Maybe this is just you freaking out?"

"Maybe? Why are you smiling at me?"

"Nothing! Do you think you are freaking out?"

"No! I feel like there is someone out there mean for me. It's with her I'm supposed to be married with. I feel… like I'm married already. Since the moment I saw these rings, I just feel like I belong to someone. That is all."

"Well. Why don't you go find this someone?"

"What? How? Are you crazy? I can't just cancel all of this and go out searching for someone I don't even know."

"Yeah. I know. Besides, everything has their way to turn out for good.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"So, Gavin, now you are one of Lindsey's operative in the whole Angel problem. Where is the vampire anyway?"

"I'm forbidden to tell you anything, Lilah. By contract, but even if not for that, I'd never tell a bitch…"

"Hey!"

Lilah looked offended to Gavin who smiled back at her with some satisfaction.

"As I was saying… a bitch like you anything on this project. You want to know what is happening, go talk to Lindsey himself."

"So, you want to know what happened to Angel?"

Lilah and Gavin turned around to see Lindsey standing in the middle of the corridor where they were talking in W&H.

"Well. I'll tell you Lilah. He is living just like any human being."

"What? You did the same thing with him too."

"Yes. He has his own family and doesn't remember his past at all."

"But-but-but?"

"But-but-but what Lilah? The vampire Spike made us a favor. Some time ago, he found a certain gem and we dusted him for it, which the vampire is now wearing, although he is not aware of it. Nothing like a good spell. Oh, yeah… he now has a heartbeat. A good doctor and an artificial pacemaker programmed to make his heart beat at a certain speed can do wonders for the heart… even the one of a dead vampire."

"It seems you covered it all."

"Yes. That is why I have a position at the director's board in W&H… and you don't."

Gavin sniggered and left. Lindsey turned around and went back through the corridor to his room. Lilah just stood there looking at his back. He would pay for what he did.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"He is remembering?"

The Female Oracle addressed Doyle.

"Yes. He had his first flash of his mate."

"Good. The Powers want him in close watch. We or you can't interfere, but if what he inadvertedly did to her mean they are not only mates by the human laws of love, but also by the vampire's ones, they will seek each other no matter what and the prophecy will come to pass. Their link is too strong to be ignored for long by him... or her."

The Male Oracle was more interested in the practical side of the operation than the destinies of the two lower beings.

"And Wolfram and Hart?"

"It seems they believe their plans are in order because it doesn't seem like Angel is being closely watched by them. I believe they tried to do something to hide Angel from us, but it didn't work. They seem to not know of that. I think they are sending someone to watch him from time to time."

"Or maybe they are just being arrogant since they know The Powers would not interfere in anything related to The Prophecy.

"Good. You have your orders. The Powers doesn't want to get their attention to the fact they are watching every step of the way for the lower beings. The vampire should be removed if Wolfram and Hart tries to get to him. Now leave us?"

Doyle was dismissed. He stumbled back in the room in the Church in Galway, which was the passage to the Oracles' realm. He would keep the vampire safe. The world existence depended on that.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN.: Yes. Angel is having a ****"normal human life". Lindsey took the Gem of Amara from Spike and Angel is using it. Only he doesn't know because of a spell. **

**I took the idea of the pacemaker of the Gwen episode. She electrocuted Angel and his heart beat, so why not use a pacemaker to do the same. **

**I thought Angel being the first one to remember something was right because of the moment he was in. I guess buying rings to marry someone is a significant moment in the life. He saw a Claddagh. There is nothing more BA than these rings.**

**I was dying to introduce Sunnydale, now ****it is the time. How much time has passed? What is happening in the city without Buffy there? Why now? Wait and see!**


	15. Sunnydale

**I was planning to post this next week, but… what hell! Even I am curious about Sunnydale.**

**Just read!**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

A cemetery. The Slayer was running. A vampire behind her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around kicking the vampire in the middle of the chest. He flew away and fell with a thud, but got up pretty fast.

"Come on! Big guy… is that all?"

"I'll kill you Slayer!"

The vampire ran to the slayer who jumped aside and turned to stake the vampire. Dust flew around her. A blonde man came running from the forest behind her.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

He kissed the slayer softly.

"Yeah, Riley. Just a small cut in my belly. It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"No, Riley. It is ok."

"Faith, let me see it!"

Riley pulled up Faith's shirt to see a big cut. The slayer was bleeding quite profusely.

"Faith. This is serious! Come on! I'll take you to the hospital and call Giles."

"No. We have…"

Faith winced. The cut and the blood lost were getting to her. She felt her vision darkening. She was going to pass out.

"We have to find... Adam…"

She fainted.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Where is she?"

Riley sat in a chair in the waiting room and looked up at the Watcher in front of him. He knew Giles and Faith had a difficult relationship. He lost a slayer before, Kendra was her name. She was not a conventional slayer. She befriended Willow and Xander, dragging them into her life. She fought the Master and almost died, but Xander distracted the Master long enough for her to kill him.

She fought Spike and avoided him to open some sort of demon stone, but could not avoid him killing Jenny Calendar, a teacher and Giles's girlfriend. Although they won that battle, Spike and his paramour, Drusilla, came back with the sole purpose of killing the slayer. Only Drusilla went for it. She killed Kendra in the library of Sunnydale in front of the Watcher and her friends who she was trying to protect. Drusilla didn't fight them; she just left the place laughing.

Then Faith appeared and she was not your typical slayer either. She didn't mingle well with Kendra's friends and the Watcher kept his distance, although acting as a Watcher. He thought she was too much unstable to be a slayer. Then, she killed a man and went into denial mode. Giles decided to call the council and Faith spiraled out of control. She joined the Mayor, almost killed Willow, but was betrayed by the Mayor, who ordered her death. She didn't die and helped Giles, a group of council's witches and the students of Sunnydale High to take the Mayor-Demon out by exploding him… and half the school.

After that, she did her work as Sunnydale's slayer, but avoided the Watcher and his crew as much as she could. One day she and Riley bumped into each other during one of her patrols. At that time, he was wearing his commando gear. After bumping into each other some more times, with and without commando gear, they fought a common enemy, The Gentleman, with ended up with them reveling their other identity to each other. He was already in love with her and she cared for him a lot. From that moment, they were a couple.

Eventually, he was presented to her Watcher. She was presented to Maggie Walsh, got into The Initiative. Then, Adam was activated and killed Prof. Walsh. Now, they were looking for the thing.

"She is still inside. I couldn't get any information."

"What happened?"

"Adam. It seems he is inspiring the vampires to rebel. They are hunting Faith now. She was attacked by ten of them and got slashed."

At that moment, the doctor appeared at the waiting room

"You brought Miss Lehane here?"

"Yes. He is… he is her uncle."

"She had a small blood transfusion since she lost some blood from the deep cut she had and is sleeping, but her condition is stable and she is not in any dying peril."

"Thank you."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Hi."

Faith's voice was raw.

"Hi. Someone is here to see you."

Faith looked over Riley's to see Jonathan in a business suit.

"Hey, Faith."

"Hey, Jon. Did you… did you find him? I know I am the Slayer, but you are Jonathan."

"Don't worry about Adam. We know everything there is to know about him. We figured out he is he doesn't eat. In Professor's Walsh original design schematics, we found his power source is not biological. It seems it is powered by uranium 235. He can live forever and he can't be killed just by beheading. To kill Adam we have to annihilate him completely and that means remove his power source. While, you were here, we discussed what to do since nobody can fight him alone. I came up with a plan, but for that to work we need a healthy slayer. So, you have to recover."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Inside The Initiative hidden room, Faith is kicking Adam who couldn't believe he is losing to such a small opponent.

"How… can you?"

"I'm The Slayer. We are older and stronger. You can't touch us."

"No. You are not the slayer. There is another one. The real one. None of this is real. The world has been changed. It's intriguing but it's wrong."

"You could never hope to grasp the source of our power."

A possessed Faith uppercut Adam sending him flying to the ground. She picked him up and kicked him against a wall. She reached into him and pulled out his uranium source.

"But yours is right here."

Adam looked at Faith and groaned before fell to the ground. The uranium began levitating, while Faith was speaking in Sumarian. A green light appeared and engulfed the uranium, which just disappeared.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Giles opened his door to see Faith standing outside. She looked tired.

"Giles."

"Yes, Faith."

"I just. I… Adam said something while we were fighting. He said this world is changed. He said it was wrong."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just… I just thought you should know it. He said… he said there is another slayer. That I am not the real slayer."

Faith spent the day thinking about Adam's words. She knew it could happen because Jonathan had done it. Was it true? Maybe she could just leave this life behind her. If there is another slayer, if the world was wrong and she was not supposed to be the slayer, maybe she could be just Faith again.

"Do you want to get inside?"

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN.: ****Riley and Faith? Yeah… They just come out of nowhere as a couple. I liked the sound of it. So, here they are.**

**About ****Faith's actions in the end of the chapter, maybe the envious Faith of the canon verse would never do that, but the Faith here is just as tired of her life as a slayer as Buffy eventually became. Add to it the fact she doesn't have the same support network Buffy had because of her mistakes and…**

**Yes. Besides W&H meddling with memories, Jonathan still did his own changes, just like in Superstar. Here is a very short version of his act****ions combined with some things of Primeval.**

**W&H had to change everything and everyone BA-related. So, they rewrote ****many things. Like Kendra being the one to fight The Master and all that.**

**Now, Giles knows there is something wrong with the slayer lines. So, what will he do?**** How can he prove there is something wrong if he does not remember it?**


	16. The Book

**Here it is! Another chapter. Enjoy!**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"I definitively love this dress, Buffy."

"Wow! Em, it is really good on you. You know what? You should have a boyfriend."

Buffy, Emma and some of the girls in the cheerleader squad were buying clothes for their prom. Emma gave Buffy a funny look.

"What? You are gorgeous and it's been almost a year since your break up with Jon. Time to find someone else. You are the only one to go to the Prom alone. "

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"I think Buffy is right, Em. It's been too long. I'm curious on why are you holding it up so much… or there is someone?"

Claire smiled sweetly at Emma, who just made a face to her. Emma paled.

"So, is there someone?"

"I… I like someone and I recently discovered he is interested in me, but things won't go anywhere for now. So, let's not talk about it. What are you and Stephen doing after the party?"

"Smoochies."

Buffy gave Emma a small smile.

"You don't seem excited about it. You don't want just smoochies, do you?"

"Oh, no no no. Quite the contrary. I… Stephen and I... well he wants it and there is that tradition about the Prom night and everything. I just don't want it. I can't."

"You don't know what you are missing."

Sunny laughed after her comment. She was looking at herself dressed in an indecently short black strapless dress. The dress hugged her body too tight leaving nothing to imagination.

"Quit with the taboo, Buffy. Sex is waaaaay good and it is time for you to know that the Prince charm is just a myth. Man are all equal, just change the address and sometimes the mother. They want it, it is all they think about and yada yada yada. Better if you just leave Stephen free if you don't want to do it."

"Yeah. So, you could put your hands on him… honey!"

"Oh no! Believe me. Dean is just enough to me."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Maybe I'm not going."

Emma and Buffy were sat in the yard outside of the school eating their lunch.

"What! Em, you can't miss it. It was because of my tactless comment about the lack of a boyfriend, isn't? Me and my big mouth! Sorry for that."

"No. It isn't."

"So what is it? I know that you were asked. Why did you say no?"

"Just… well, I'm not in the mood to go to the dance. That's all."

"Hey, what about the camping? I am soooooo waiting for that."

"I maybe won't go either."

"What! No no no! You are going no matter what. It will be our last activity as high school classmates before the Prom and graduation.

Buffy sighed. Something was happening with her friend and she didn't know what to do. Emma definitively didn't want to talk about it. Buffy was way sure it was about a man.

"Buffy, I got accepted in Yale."

"Oh Em. That is wonderful. Stephen… Stephen is going there too. I guess the end of our relationship is coming. At least he is going to have a friend around."

"And you don't seem sad about it."

"No. I guess it is inevitable. He is going to Yale. I am staying in NYU. Can't see we going anywhere."

"And you don't love him."

"I guess love is just a myth, isn't? I don't feel that strong feeling described by books, movies, and soap operas. I like him; he will probably be my first at Prom night. I mean I'll have to do it, don't I? It just... that feeling that makes you want someone so much that you are even able to die, and gladly, for the person. As if you can almost feel each other around, you know… as you can even communicate without saying a word… well, I don't think it is it. To be truthful, as much as our relationship is progressing sometimes I just… it is like I… my body behave so strangely. It is like I can't stand him… or any man… touching me like that.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Stephen, no… no! Stop it!"

"Hey, that hurt!"

"You asked for it. I said no."

Buffy pushed Steve way with more force she knew of because of his hand. While kissing her, he opened her jeans and was trying to get into her pants. When she felt his hands touching her hair, her body tensed up and she felt like some electricity was running it up and down. She just had the insane urge to throw up. Yet once again her body was behaving like this.

She just tried to jump out of it and he tried to force her to agree with his demands. She pushed him and he hit his head a little too hard against the window of the car they were in.

"Sorry… miss I'm in a bad mood today!"

"I was not in a bad mood… up to when you tried it."

"Buffy. I want you. You know that. I was just showing my interest… just in case."

"I'm not ready, Stephen."

"When will that be?"

"I don`t know. I just need time."

Stephen looked at Buffy. He was fed up. The girl was just trouble.

"Buffy, maybe… maybe we…"

Stephen never finished what she was going to say because her cell phone rang.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweet. Have fun. You need it, ok."

"I will. Thanks."

Joyce kissed her daughter goodbye. Buffy was slowly recuperating of her grandmother dying two months before and the camping was all she needed.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Rupert Giles walked hastily through the big saloon of Heathrow airport. It was a long flight and he needed a shower and a bed, but there were pressing matters at his hand and he wanted to solve the puzzle as fast as possible. He went straight to the Council headquarter.

"Mr. Giles."

"Hello, Penny. Is Travers here already?"

"Yes. He is waiting for you. You can go inside."

"Thank you."

Rupert entered the room to find Quentin Travers sat in an armchair drinking some tea. The man didn't look at him when he spoke.

"Mr. Giles. Interesting request you've made over the phone. Can you explain to me why you want to do what you asked?"

"The matter should not have been treated over the phone. There are forces working against us and it seems THE Apocalypse is coming."

"Ah! And why do you think that?"

"I've found a prophecy about two champions, one of the dark and one of the light, who will love each other, and that love will either help to stop it or cause it."

"What? Are you telling me that a Slayer and a Vampire will love each other? That… that is an abomination. Faith will be terminated before any of this happen!"

"I don't think it is about Faith."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Faith may not be The Slayer."

"Rupert, my friend, what nonsense is this? Faith is the slayer. Well, maybe she will die so another one will be called. Are you sure of that?"

"We had a fight in Sunnydale with a military built monster. He was very aware that something was not right. He said Faith was not the Slayer. I believe this Slayer was already called."

"Then, she is already dead. Problem solved."

"I think she is alive."

"WHAT?"

Finally, Travers reacted. He jumped from the chair he sat and walked back and forth in the room, sometimes looking at his feet and sometimes looking at Giles.

"You travelled all the way to the mother country to say there is another slayer out there. One who was called? This… this is not possible. Why do you believe this monster? They are bound to lie"

"Maybe it is a lie, but for me to be sure, I have to check the book. Changes done to the World won't affect it because of the magic protecting it. I have to see it."

"If a Slayer was called her name will be there."

"Precisely."

Travers turned to the speakerphone.

"Penny. Call The Keeper and tell him, Giles is going in the secrecy room."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

The room was dark and there was an only candle in one of the walls. To enter there, Giles had to cut his hand and donate blood to The Keeper who found his presence of good and granted him entrance. Giles took the candle from the wall and turned around. He found The Book lying in a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Giles approached The Book with respect. There it was. The history of the Slayer lineage. Every name was written in there. The Keeper was the one to inform The Council of the name of the new girl because The Book was magically bound to him. He was the only to know when a new name appeared.

Giles touched the cover afraid of what he was going to find inside it. He knew, of course, the names of the last called slayers by heart, but what if everything was changed. What if there was someone else out there. Someone who was supposed to be the Slayer in this time. Someone who would fall in love with a vampire. A vampire who could do good nonetheless. With trepidation, Giles opened The Book, going directly to the last page.

There it was. Faith. She was the last slayer called. Giles turned the page back and found his last Slayer, Kendra. For a moment, he thought of himself a fool. There was nothing wrong with the lineage. But then, he looked to the other page and there it was. Someone called Buffy Summers. Someone he didn't remember.

"Dear God!"

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN: Wow! A bit longer this chapter. It just came to m****e. Buffy is still having a good normal life, but how long it will last?**

**Finally! Someone finally find out about our favorite Slayer. So, now what? What Giles will do with the information he got. Stay tuned. I'll update more frequently since I am on vacation.**


	17. Bonding

**A new chapter****. Mature material ahead. Enjoy!**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"What was the result of your visit to the chamber Mr. Giles?

Giles looked at Quentin Travers. He spent some time in the chamber processing what he discovered and thinking of what to do with the information. He knew that whatever place the missing girl was The Council would hunt her down… and kill her. Could he risk this girl's life? Could Faith battle The Apocalypse the unknown slayer was supposed to beat? What about the warrior of the dark that would fall in love with her? After thinking too much he took his decision and left the chamber.

"I… I can't understand. There is nothing wrong with the slayer line."

"Mr. Giles, perhaps the slayer in question indeed is Faith."

"No. You don't know my slayer. She crossed some lines you know of it, but she would never love a warrior of dark, wich I believe is some sort of demon, a vampire perharps. The only thing I can think is this slayer may be already dead as you pointed early."

Quentin looked at the distressed face of Giles and mistook it for confusion and disappointment over some prophecy.

"Perhaps. Well Mr. Giles, I want you to keep us informed of Faith's situation."

"Of course. Mr. Travers, I must go. I have a flight back in two hours."

Giles left the building and took a cab to the airport. Only when The Council was out of sight he breathed deeply. There was another slayer. One who was supposed to be around. Where was the girl? And what about the dark warrior? Giles was confused because he only remember his Kendra and Faith, no other slayer was called between the two, he was completely sure of that. What happened?

Giles didn't know why he withdrew the information from Travers, but something just told him it was important to keep it, at least for a while. He wasn't fooled. He knew that Travers didn't trust him. He had said once that Giles was too American for his taste. However, he knew that even if Travers tried he wouldn't be able to get into the chamber. He only thought of the Slayers as weapons to the Council. If one of them failed he would just finish her. The book would not allow that information being taken with that purpose.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_**At the same time**_

"Hey, Liam."

"Hey."

Doyle looked at Angel's face and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Still dreaming?"

"Yes. Only flashes, but it is always the same girl."

"Maybe you should not marry. Maybe is your subconscious telling you it is not time, it is not right."

"What? By showing me a strange girl fighting vampires? Fighting… fighting me?"

"WHAT? She is fighting vampires? Fighting you?"

"Yes. It is strange huh? The thing is… I feel this thing pulling me to her. I just want to sleep to be with her. I feel this… connection with this girl. I can't explain… and it is driving me crazy!"

Liam ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was behaving strangely, but he couldn't help it. He was just depressed. It was all sadness in his heart. He only wanted to sleep to be with the blonde girl that fascinated him. He couldn't explain what was happening to him.

"Liam, man… just calm down."

"I know I am behaving strangely, but I feel like I should not be here. I went to a doctor you know. A psychiatrist and he said I have a severe case of depression."

Doyle looked at Liam. He came to like the man and it was really distressing to see him like that. Doyle knew Liam's symptoms were nothing but the bound between the vampire and the slayer. He knew she was feeling the same way.

"Maybe you should go home. I'll deal with everything around here. It is almost six."

"Thanks. Have you seen Christopher today?"

"Yes, but only by morning. He left around three to see a client and said he wouldn't be back any more. Why?"

"There is the visit to the new building on the main street."

"All take care of that. Go home man, you look terrible."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Buffy, come on! It is our first day. There will be a party. Ste is waiting for you."

"I just don't feel like it, ok! I'm sorry I'm being such a party pooper. I promise tomorrow I'll do it."

"Buffy, you should get help."

"I know."

Emma left her friend in their room. Buffy turned around and tried to sleep again. It was good when she was sleeping. Everything was good when she was in his arms. It all started the day her grandmother died. She dreamed of a beautiful pair of brown eyes. After it, everything she dreamed about him, she saw different things. She saw herself fighting… fighting things, vampires, she saw her man fighting alongside her. She also fought him with swords. How could she tell it to anyone?

Then, the night before she dreamed they were making love. It was touching, she felt every emotion running through her body as if the dream was real. She was so confused. So tired. So sad. Of course, she had gone for help because her mother was concerned with her behavior after her grandmother's death, her psychologist said she was depressed and gave her some pills, but they weren't not helping. She was more and more sad.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Liam woke up feeling his body on fire. He came back home and went direct to bed. He fell fast asleep and dreamed of his girl again. They were in some sort of cage and he could hear himself telling her he would find her. Then, a horrible feeling of nothingness came and it scared him enough for him to wake up. What was wrong with him?

He was feverish. There was a sinking feeling of nothing inside him when she was not around. Liam took a shower to calm down and left the house to go to the apartment he was going to share with his fiancé to think. Maybe, it was time to confront his fears and call off the wedding.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Buffy bolted from bed and almost screamed. She had tears in her eyes. What was that? She dreamed she was with the man of brown eyes. They were inside a cage and people were around. She could see her mother and some other strange people. He was holding her hand and said he would find her. Then, there was a strong blue light… and nothing. She felt nothing but despair within her and wanted to run somewhere, but where she didn't know. Just run. It was as if something was crawling under her skin.

Buffy decided to take a shower and go out. It seemed the party in the camping had quiet down a little. She walked around the house to go to the lake where she knew was cold enough for her to calm down her feverish body.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Liam arrived at his apartment and for his surprise the door was open. He opened it and was granted by voices coming from the main bedroom. His heart thudded in his chest. It couldn't be happening. He had to be wrong. He approached the door, which was open.

"_Do you like it baby?"_

"_Please Chris… harder… more? Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes…"_

"_Does he fuck you like this?"_

"_Shut up, Chris. Yes… yes… there… there… fuck.. there… delicious…You know I am with him for his money. Will you still fuck me when I am married?"_

"_Oh yeah… I'll do it... in this bed."_

Everything hit Liam. His fiancé and Christopher.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Buffy was walking towards the lake when whispers got her attention. She stopped in her track as she recognized one of the voices. Emma.

"_Please, please, please?"_

"_Please what baby?"_

"_Make me come, please! There… there…"_

Buffy gasped and held her mouth with one of her hands. The sound of pelvic grinding gave her a good idea of what her friend and boyfriend were doing.

"_You have to tell her."_

"_I will baby I will… I… arrgh… you are so tight… fuck… I… couldn't tell before… the girl is just a big… mess."_

"_Better end it once…. Fuck… more… and…and for all."_

"_I was… gonna… do… today. Now shut up and let me fuck you"_

Buffy had a good view of the couple, while they were at it against a tree.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Suddenly, Liam and Buffy were seeing through each other's eyes. Their pain was so consuming and overwhelming they collapsed.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Lindsey arrived at the cell area in the W&H building. The demon guarding the entrance granted him passage and he went direct to cell number ten. There he found a very important person. A vital person to release the vampire soul. She was not cooperating with them, but he was going to find a way to break the gipsy's magic. She couldn't go on much longer holding the shield protecting her.

"So, I'm curious of how you can keep this shield for so long. You will wear down, why fight?"

Jenny Calendar opened her eyes to look at the lawyer in front of her cell. She smiled at him, which was enough to infuriate the man. He just shook the cell bars.

"What are you smiling at damn bitch!"

Jenny smiled again. It seemed everything was slowly moving to place again.

"You can't touch me."

"Why aren't you wearing off? You are like this for almost six months."

"The magic of my people is strong. I won't help you to release him again. I'd rather die."

"oh… don't worry… that will happen. You know. Nobody remember you. They all think you are dead. Well, if the right time comes and you don't give in, you won't be of any use to us, so you will get you wish.

At that moment his cell phone rang. Lindsey gave Jenny a smirk and turned to leave.

"What?"

Jenny looked at the place Lindsey was before and smiled. She knew they had tried everything to break the shield. They thought it was her doing it. Imbeciles. She didn't understand how the shield came to be, but she knew it was protecting her for all this time. She could feel its source was white magic, good magic. She could also feel things changing. The power of the bound was growing stronger. Soon, they will find each other. Soon, things will be as they should.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN: ****I don't know if anybody noticed, but it was said back there that Spike killed Jenny, which is not possible since their memories were altered, but the events were the same. Jenny was very much alive in the first chapters of this story. **


	18. I Have A Dream

**Now we will know how Buffy and Angel were captured. Will they find each other?**

_Words in italic are dreams_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Christopher and Alice disentangled their bodies and jumped from the bed to help Angel, who was convulsing on the floor. His body shaking violently

"Liam! Oh my God, Chris! What do we do? What do we do? Help him! Chris… we have to help him!"

"Don't know! Shit! He is shaking too much. Call an ambulance!"

Alice grabbed the telephone to call an ambulance and Christopher tried to hold Angel, but when he touched the body, the force of the shaking was so strong he was thrown against the wall.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_**At the same time**_

Emma and Stephen jumped when they heard the gasp and then they saw Buffy fell to the floor and start to writhe.

"Oh, my… Ste! What…."

Stephen tried to hold Buffy still and looked at Emma.

"Calm down! Go call coach Brennon.

When Emma did not move, he screamed again.

"GO!"

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"I want both of them watched… closely. This can't be good."

"What is it, Lindsey?"

Lindsey looked at Lilah with hate in his eyes. His plans were well thought, but now both vampire and slayer got seemingly sick. At the same time. It couldn't be all coincidence. He was sure that something was going on and he had to found what it was.

"None of your business."

Lindsey knew that Lilah was waiting for one mistake of his part; just one was enough for her to take what he had gained. He was not prone for that to happen.

"Trouble with the Senior Partners project?"

"Go to hell!"

Lilah sniggered while Lindsey took off. It would be fun to watch the fall of the bastard.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Separate by an ocean, slayer and vampire were convulsing, even after drugs were administered to them in the hospital. Doctors did not know how to explain their seizure. Their closed eyes moved wildly. They were dreaming.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

They were dreaming about the same things

_She and he were outside a building. She could see a sign. Caritas. __She was seeing two men talking, one of them with no sense of fashion and another… green?... one. She was holding someone else's hand. When she looked up, she saw the face of the man hunting her dreams._

"_Buffy. Are you ok?"_

"_Angel. I… I…"_

_Buffy was feeling uneasy. Something was about to happen._

"_Hey, calm down__. Everything will be fine. We are going to leave to someplace else. Safe"_

"_I told you before. I have this feeling I am going to lose you. Angel…"_

_She hid her face in his chest and sobbed. Angel's throat constricted with the knowledge the Slayer's instincts could be right. He wanted to cry too._

"_I don't want it to happen. I am so tired of hiding."_

"_I… I know. It won't…. and if it happen I'll found you. I promise. Remember. It is just for a while. If you go back your mother can do whatever she wants."_

"_Why does the Powers that Be want so much to protect us?" _

"_Right now, don't know and don't care. As long as we are together, Buffy."_

_Whistler and Lorne approached the couple._

"_Hey. Don't worry, cupcakes. Everything happens for a reason. You two are destined to be and nobody can do anything about it."_

"_Thank you. Lorne."_

"_Come on you two… we…"_

_Everyone stopped talking after the noise caused by something flying in the air. Buffy closed her hand around her neck to find a dart there. She looked at Angel and said his name just before she passed out._

_She could see herself and Angel being dragged to a nearby car, while Whistler and Lorne were left unconscious behind. She also heard some whispers before blackness came._

"_Wolfram & Hart, Operative 1, we have the targets."_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"How is this possible?"

"We don't know, sir. She is not sick, but we weren't able to wake her up."

Lindsey was in Buffy's hospital room looking at the blonde beauty asking himself how something as divine as a slayer could fall in love with a beast. Lindsey turned around.

"Gavin, what did Mystique say?"

"She can't go into the girl's mind. However, she can tell there is strong magic preventing her of doing so. According to Mary, the same goes for the vampire. It is impossible to reach them."

"Damn Powers! This is their doing. They are interfering."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_Suddenly, __the scenario changed. Buffy was in a big room. There was little furniture and the chimney was burning. She looked around and saw a silhouette of a body on the floor surrounded by scorch marks. _

"_Oh, God! Not here!"_

_She knelt there and touched it. That was when the door opened and Angel came in.__ They run to each other._

"_Angel!"_

"_Buffy!"_

"_You found me. You said you'd found. You did! How did you?"_

_He kissed her softly._

"_If I was blind, I would find you."_

_Doyle appeared at the door. Angel turned around to look at him and shook his head. _

"_Buffy, we can't stay long. This is the only way we can communicate and it won't last long."_

"_I don't want to go back. Not to be without you."_

_Angel kissed Buffy's forehead and embraced her tightly._

"_I don't want to. I miss you so much, but we have to. Buffy, when you are back remember you have to go to Sunnydale. Don't forget. Don't tell anyone. " _

_Doyle knew the time was ending and approached the couple._

"_It is time to go. Come on. Time to go. Remember Sunnydale."_

"_Please, Doyle! It's… it's not enough time."_

_Doyle took pity of the couple. It was obvious that it was not only their bonding keeping them together. They loved each other very much. Buffy was almost hysterical and Angel's pain could be heard probably in every demon dimension._

"_Shshsh… Buffy, please."_

"_No. It's not enough time!"_

_Doyle sensed their time was ending._

"_Don't forget. Sunnydale."_

"_I won't forget! I won't forget! I promise." _

_Some sort of light engulfed them. When Buffy opened her eyes, she was inside a bus, which passed a sign "Now Leaving Sunnydale"_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Lindsey had come in just in time to see the Slayer open her eyes. Across the ocean, the same went on for Angel.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN:**** Yes. There is a Senior Partners thing going on beside the prophecy. **


	19. Something Wicked

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Liam opened his eyes slowly blinking. He felt a heavy weight in his chest and realized someone was holding his hand. When he moved his fingers, the person looked at him.

"Hey, Bro, you are wake!"

His sister just ran out of the room. After a while, she came back with his mother and a doctor.

"Hey, it seems our patient is finally wake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Can I drink some water?"

"Yes. It seems your fever has dwindled, but it is still too higher. How you are holding it up is a mystery to me I must say."

The doctor went to check Liam's vitals and left the room. A woman appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Liam, I…"

"Go away from me!'

Liam's sister and mother exchanged looks between themselves and looked back and forth between the man in the bed and the woman.

"Liam, please… let me explain… I…"

"NO! GET OUT!"

"Angel, What is happening? You can't treat your fiancée like this!"

Liam coughed hard. When it subsidized he looked to his mother.

"I caught her… in our… our… apartment… with Christopher."

Liam found it difficult to speak. He was feeling more and more tired. His mother turned to Alice.

"Is it true?"

Alice looked at Liam.

"GET OUR OF HERE! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Buffy rolled her head from one side to another and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times to get used to the room brightness and finally saw a man in a dark suit looking at her. She felt drained of all strength and something about the man made her want to recoil. When she found the strength to speak, her voice was hoarse.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm sorry… I… I was looking for a patient. I guess I entered here by mistake. Then, I saw you waking up. I'll call a doctor."

The man hurried and left her room. Buffy tried to sit, but she found she didn't have the strength even to lift her head. She thought she was running a fever. The door burst open and her mother and a doctor came in.

"Buffy! Oh, thank God you are wake."

"Hi, mom."

"So, Miss Summers. Let me see how you are doing."

The doctor checked Buffy's vital and touched her forehead.

"The fever seems to be lessening. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well. I'll leave you to talk with your mother. A nurse will come by to give more medication. I hope we can stabilize your temperature."

The doctor left mother and daughter be.

"You gave me a big scare you know? When Emma called to tell you were being brought here, I got so worried. Then, I saw your convulsions and I just… I thought I'd… I'd never see you."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Shshsh… there is nothing to be sorry about. Don't speak too. You have to rest. I'll leave to call Emma and tell her…"

"No!"

Joyce looked at her distressed daughter.

"Buffy, Emma was worried sick about you."

"I don't want to see her!"

Buffy coughed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Buffy. What happened? Does Emma have something to do with any of this?"

"I caught…"

Buffy coughed again.

"I caught her and Stephen having sex…"

"Oh, Buffy! I'm..."

"No! Please…. don't call… tell her I don't... want…"

Buffy had a fit of coughs.

"I don't want to see her again."

Buffy closed her eyes and slept again.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Hello."

Lindsey left Buffy's room, talked with some nurse, and left the hospital. He didn't want to be around the girl so she may remember him. She was the Slayer after all and anything could happen despite the new reality he helped to shape for her. His phone rang the moment he got inside the limousine. His voice increased some decibels because of the news he received.

"When was it?... Just a moment ago… Ok… I want him being watched all the time…"

Lindsey ended the call from the other side of the ocean. Angel had woken up. It seemed in the same time as the slayer. He didn't know what was going on, but something was going on. He grabbed his cell phone again to make another call.

"Gavin. I want a team watching the Slayer all the time."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Giles arrived at home with the sun going down. It was a long trip back from England. He was still debating what to do with the information he got. There was another Slayer. He was the assigned Watcher to the said Slayer, but she was not there. It was confusing to say the last. Mainly because he felt a sense of responsibility and loyalty to this girl he didn't even know. Then, there was the prophecy and Faith.

He had to consult his books to know more about the prophecy. He also had to call the teenager group that gravitated around the slaying to tell them the news. He knew for sure that Willow would be of great help. Perhaps, she could use her machine and the internet to find something about Buffy Summers.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"So, G man! Is there some Apocalypse looming in the horizon?"

Giles looked seriously at Xander who just shrank in the couch. Cordelia wined, but put an arm around him for support. Willow was sitting down in Oz lap in one chair, while Faith was in Riley's lap in another one.

"So, what is it, Giles? Is it the thing you said you needed to research?"

"Yes, Willow."

"What is it then?"

Giles turned to Faith who just shrugged as if saying he could go on.

"Faith came to me a few days ago and gave me some interesting news about a missing Slayer."

Faith raised one eyebrow. She didn't have to be that smart to know that Giles had found something about her.

"But, but… Giles, you said there can't be more than one at a time."

"Yes, Willow. I went to England; more precisely to the Council headquarter. You didn't know, but there is a book that tells us the name of the next Slayer. It is old, very old, protected by ancient and strong magic. The name of every Slayer as well as her assigned Watcher is there. No magic can alter the book, no matter what. The book is the one to communicate with the outside world, not the contrary. When one slayer dies, one of the potentials…"

"Potentials?"

"Yes, Faith. Although there is only one Slayer at a time, many young women that can be chosen are around the world. They are called Potentials because of their birthright to be the next one. The book… a Guardian guards the book. He is the one that can read it. When he dies the power within him, which is connected with the book, finds someone as pure as possible and uses the body as a vessel, converting the person into a new Guardian. Anyone else has to pass through The Guardian first. The book allows anyone else to read it if, and only if, the person has a pure reason to consult it."

"It thought you had one then."

"Yes. I read it. I read of Kendra and Faith."

"Well. So, there is nothing wrong."

"No, Willow. There are many things wrong and that is why I called you here. I think there is something huge coming. I am nothing talking about an apocalypse, but possibly The Apocalypse."

"Giles, what is wrong with the Slayers?"

Concern could be heard in Willow's voice. Giles knew the young Witch was grasping the situation.

"Kendra was not my Slayer. She was called after someone named Buffy Summers, who was in fact the girl I supposedly trained… although I don't… don't remember her at all. She lived here in Sunnydale."

"But, but… then she is dead already?"

Faith's shoulders sagged with the knowledge she was really alone.

"That is it. She died according to the book, but it also has a second birthday, which happens to be the same day she died. My guess is that she died and was revived."

"Like what Xander did with Kendra?"

"Perhaps. There is no new death date and I think she is still alive. Somewhere."

Willow opened her eyes wide when she remembered of what Jonathan did with their mind just some months before.

"Giles, do you think someone played with our memories?"

"Yes. I think that whoever did it probably got the Slayer. Perhaps it was the person who revived her, I don't know."

"Maybe she is The Slayer of the prophecy."

"I am guessing the same thing. How a slayer would fall in love with some dark warrior, which I presume is a vampire, and how the said vampire would love her back is beyond me. We have to research everything we know about the prophecy. Willow, I want you to research about mind changes spells or something that can revert the changes. Go over the computer and try to find something about a Buffy Summers. Perhaps after it we will have any indication of what to do about the missing Slayer."

Willow scrunched her forehead.

"Giles, are you sure it will be safe to revert whatever was done?"

"We don't have a choice. There is something we are missing in this whole picture. My concern is that this Slayer is being held captive somewhere, perhaps to be used with the dark warrior for Evil to win The Apocalypse. We can't let that happen. We have to find her."

Thus, a research party started.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_


	20. Senior Partners

**Sorry for the long delay. My job, which I love, became a lot demanding these last days and I couldn't finish this chapter before, but no fear! Here it is. I hope you liked.**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**Present day**

Buffy sat in a corner of her padded room staring to nothing while her mother and psychiatrist looked through the little glass window.

"I just can't understand any of this."

"Mrs. Summers, in all my years as a psychiatrist I must say that I never saw anyone to develop dementia symptoms like your daughter. I can totally understand that it was a shock for her to find out her friend and her boyfriend together, but she shouldn't have such a strong case of depression, let alone become so unstable like she is. Her attempt to run away from the hospital and the way she reacted when she was caught is not normal. Are you sure she never showed any mental illness before? Any symptoms?"

Joyce Summers looked from her daughter to the doctor and back to her daughter, and swallowed audibly.

"No. She was just… just my wonderful daughter. Will… will she ever be the same?"

"I don't know. She is contained by now because of her medication, but I can't tell you if she will ever be the same again."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_**The night**__** before**_

Buffy was sleeping in her hospital bed under the vigilant eyes of a nurse, who was an undercover agent of W&H. After five days in the hospital, W&H still couldn't penetrate the slayer mind when she was sleeping… or the vampire for that matter. Thus, both unnatural warriors were being kept at closer surveillance. The nurse looked curios towards her when she mumbled something in her sleep. Her eyes were twitching quickly as if she was dreaming, which she was.

_There was a small fire in the chimney in the Crawford Street mansion. Buffy sat in Angel's lap, while her head was tucked under Angel's chin._

"_Angel, I don't want to go back."_

"_Shhsh… we have to. We can't stay here too much. Doyle said they will know."_

"_Why can't we remember?"_

"_We will. I know we will. We have to wait for the right time."_

"_When will that be?"_

"_I don't know, but we have to be patient."_

"_It is the bond, isn't it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Doing this. Making us see each other?"_

"_I… I think so. Maybe this is a way to keep us from going insane with the distance. I've never know of something like us, a vampire mated to a human… so, I… I don't really know what can happen fully. The bond makes the two beings stronger when they are together. Distance usually makes the vampires grow weaker, blood lust is increased as… as… "_

"_What?"_

"_As.. as sexual need for each other. Usually in this state, mated vampires that are separated can go into a rampage without finding satisfaction because only the blood change with each other can satisfy their hunger. However, it seems to me it is different in our case, it is stronger. I can feel you. We can feel each other; we will get sick just like we are right now because we are in pain. We can feel each other pain. Doyle said that in our case because we love each other, the bond is pulling us even more strongly. Our pain is addictive and that is what is making us sick."_

"_Oh__"_

_Buffy looked at Angel__ and he smiled when he saw the perfect 'O' her mouth formed. During the little time they spent together, their mating was always intense. He leaned to kiss her. At that moment, Doyle appeared at the door._

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The night before**

Separated by an ocean, vampire and slayer woke up at the same time.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The night before **

Buffy realized she was alone, when she woke. She knew she had to go. It was time, but the strange was she didn't know where she should go. Decided to follow her instincts and leave, Buffy got out of bed and went to the bathroom to see if there were any clothes there. She found the clothes she was using back in the camping when she had the seizure, took a quick shower and dressed them.

When she looked at the mirror, she almost squealed in horror. She was pale, her skin too white, her hair a big blonde mess, and she looked a lot thinner. She was definitively unhealthy. After cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, Buffy came back to her bathroom. She was almost touching the door handle when it opened and the nurse came in.

"Where are you going, miss?"

"Hummmm… out?"

Buffy smirked at the nurse and tried to dodge the woman, who grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave the room. You are sick and…"

Buffy didn't know from where the urge came from, but she just acted on instinct. She had seen this nurse before and she didn't like her. Every time she was around it felt as if she was watching her. Buffy punched the nurse right in her face. When the woman hit the door and fell, she tried to make a run for it, but the nurse grabbed her leg. The sound of their struggle and the screams of the nurse alerted the hospital staff outside. Several people were trying to hold the slayer.

"No! Get off me! I must go! I must go!"

Buffy hit two guards and four nurses, but couldn't leave the room before more people appeared. They came in and the ones already inside surrounded her.

"Someone get something! Jesus! This girl is too strong. We… we won't be able to hold her!"

Eight people approached Buffy all at once. When they immobilized her for enough time, one of the nurses got a syringe. Buffy felt a prickle of it in her arm and that was it.

"I… go!"

Blackness just swallowed her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Meanwhile**** – The night before**

In the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Angel had opened his eyes and bolted in his bed. He had two things in his mind. A place called Sunnydale and Doyle.

"Hey, son. You are wake."

"Yeah, mom."

"You don't seem fine to me. What is it?"

She touched Angel's head.

"Liam, you are running a fever again."

"It… it is nothing, mother."

"Of course it is something. I just can't understand your state. I'll go a doctor."

Before she could leave, Angel grabbed her hand.

"Mom, have you… have you seen Doyle?"

"Yes. He was here today."

"Can you… can you call him?"

"You need to talk to him. Liam, you are in no condition for work."

Angel played along with the excuse provided by his mother.

"I… I just need to give him some directions about something."

She made a face, ruffed, but assured him she would call Doyle.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The night before**

"What?"

Lindsey sat in his well-decorated room in the W&H building in LA when his phone rang. The news he received made him twitch nervously in his chair. The meddlesome Powers were trying to mess with the Seniors Partners' plans, but Lindsey would make sure everything would go according to planned. He knew in the new world he was helping to create, he would be well praised by his efforts to make everything happen.

"Mr. McDonald. She woke up and tried to leave the hospital. One of our orderlies avoided it, but the girl was locked up in a padded cell in the psychiatric floor of hospital."

"What about the vampire?"

"As long as our sources in Ireland can tell. He is still in the hospital, but he seems ok."

"He didn't try to leave?"

"No. He is staying in the hospital."

"Well, keep me informed of everything. Also, keep the slayer in close surveillance. Maybe she will try to run again."

He smiled. Nobody would mess with his plans. Everything was shaping up just as he wanted. The Seniors' Partners would be on earth soon.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN.: Ok****! Now we know part of the plan, but there is more on the way. There is always a catch! To compensate for the long delay in updates for this fic, I am finishing the next chapter, which will be posted today or tomorrow.**

**For the ones waiting for an update on "Love Found Me", I am also working on new chapters for it. Just wait and see.**


	21. Knowledge

**For some reason, the reply links aren't working properly for me. So, I want to thank everyone that reviewer the last chapter of this fic. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Now let's go to the good stuff!**

**As I promised, here it is… a new chapter all for your enjoyment!**

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**Still the night before, while Buffy was trying to escape the hospital.**

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Doyle had come to Angel's hospital room as soon as he was called. He was granted by a very much pissed off Angel, who was holding him by the neck against the door.

"Liam, man…"

Angel pressed his hand around Doyle's neck and spoke softly, growling at the man he knew as a friend.

"TELL ME!"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about the woman of my dreams. You… I've been dreaming of her… I… there was always someone there, but I couldn't figure out, couldn't remember… up to now. Who are you?"

Angel pressed Doyle head against the door, but he recoiled in horror as Doyle morphed to his demon visage. He stumbled away from Doyle to the other side of the room.

"What… how… what are you? What do you want? You are not my friend"

"Hey, man… I am a friend. You just do not remember me. Well, you do... just not the other time we hang around. I am sort of your Guardian."

"You are a thing… you are… what are you?"

Angel held his hair and then waved his hand frantically through his hair.

"I… God!… I must be going insane because of the fever. This is crazy. I am going insane! You…you are not here, are you? This is… is… this is all in my head."

Angel ran his hands desperately through his hair. When he finally stared at Doyle, the demon shook his head, going back to his human visage.

"Sorry, mate. I know you are scared. Look… you are not going insane."

"But…"

"Don't interrupt me. We don't have much time. My name is Doyle. To simplify things, I am a demon, a good one."

"This is crazy… I… a demon…?"

"Yeah. Long story short, I am sort of a messenger for the Powers that Be."

"Powers the… what?"

"Look. They are these sort of Gods that is the side of good. Their counterpart are beings called Senior Partners or the Wolf, Ham and Hart if you prepare. They separated you from the girl."

"Why?"

Doyle gave a look to Angel and hesitated for a moment. How he would be able to tell the truth to the vampire in front of him without freaking out the poor unaware man.

"Because you two are warriors for good. You killed a lot of… well… demons… and the Partners wanted you out of their way for some matter we still don't know. However, we know they don't want you dead yet, so there is some other plan for you. Whatever it is, I'll say we will do anything to avoid it to happen. For our luck, the Partners didn't think of the bond formed between you two. That is why you dream about her. You can feel what she is feeling, can't you?"

Angel stared shocked at Doyle.

"How do you…"

"How do I know? You two are the stuff of a legend. A vampire bonded to a human… a vampire slayer. There are all sort of theories. Neither The Powers that Be or the Senior Partners saw that coming or thought of what that would mean to have you two like this. Even with the prophecy. Right now, the Partners' emissaries on Earth, some lawyer in an evil firm, do not even understand what is happening because you too had been boinking each other before the separation and you didn't lose your soul."

"What prophecy? What…. Did you just say a vampire and a slayer? My soul?"

"You caught it, huh?"

Angel was looking at Doyle with wide eyes.

"Are you telling that… I… am a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Now I know you are completely out of your mind! You are crazy. Or I am crazy! I must really be imagining all of this! Me? A vampire? These things are stuff of movies."

"They are real."

"I have a heart beat."

"No. You don't. This is magic… and you have some human device attached to your heart to make it beat. The family you know… they are really not yours."

"This is…"

Suddenly, Angel felt a wave of pain he almost fainted as Buffy's image popped up in his mind. Doyle had to help him to sit on the bed.

"You felt her, didn't you?"

"I saw her. I felt such a wave of pain, fear, distress."

"That is the bond you two share."

"Why is it?"

"Because you bit her."

"WHAT? I would never…"

"You did. Look, I can't tell the tale of your life before the whole mess. The woman you saw. She is… how can I say this… the love of your life. More than that I'd say. She is your soul mate."

"I've never seen her before."

"You have. You just don't remember. You bit her and marked her as yours."

Angel looked horror struck at Doyle. He couldn't have hurt such a beautiful woman? A woman he supposedly loved.

"You have to leave this place and go find her."

"I can't just… You can't just tell me to leave my life to go woman hunting!"

"You need to do it. You have to believe what you are feeling. You have to find a way to leave the hospital without being seen. Your life and hers are hanging in the balance… and the world's fate too."

"I don't know where… "

Then, a thought struck Angel like a lightning.

"Sunnydale?"

"Yes. You should go there. That's where you will find your heart."

"Why are we so special to these beings you talked about? Why didn't you tell me anything before?"

"Look, The Seniors Partners want to harness you and use you two for something we don't know yet. That much we figure. They thought it would be easy. The arrogant bastards just forgot there is something stronger than power, evil or even good."

"What is it?"

"Love, my friend… love."

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The next day, while ****Buffy's mother and the psychiatrist were watching her.**

"HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE?"

"We don't know, sir. She was being watched, but she just disappeared."

"Gavin…"

Lindsey grabbed the employee by his suit lapels and spoke trough his teeth, barely controlling his rage.

"This building has every security form know to men… and demons… how come that damn gypsy got away and nobody saw it."

He released Gavin and removed the wrinkles of the suit by patting it.

"Gavin. That woman knows how to release the soul. We need the demon. What do you think will happen to you when the Senior Partners found out YOU ruined their plans?"

"I will bring her back, sir. We will watch every city exit and transportation mean leaving the city"

"You better do it."

Lindsey left Gavin standing in the main corridor to the cell area of the building and went back to his office. He closed his door with such a force that it almost fell from its place. He sat down in his comfortable leather chair and looked at the reports he was getting from the hospitals where the vampire and the slayer were. He had yet to hear from them today.

Both were in and out of conscience, their fever didn't drop to normal values for human body. His psychics were trying, but still couldn't get into their minds when they were unconscious. No information was found when they were wake. He knew The Powers were interfering. He knew this was a chess game. He had to study and see what his next move was.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The next day **

"Sir. Miss Mary is on the line."

Lindsey grabbed the phone and heard the reports on the vampire. With every word, he paled more and more. When that call ended, he immediately called the stationary team in the New York hospital where the Slayer was. Then, he was really nervous.

Vampire and Slayer just disappeared.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN.: Well. Of cou****rse, I will tell you about Jenny, Angel and Buffy's escape. Write to you soon! Thanks!**


	22. Running away

**Yeah! I'm back babies! Longtime… no see! I know! I told I'd never leave any of my fics incomplete. Now I am on vacation… it is the time to speed up the ones unfinished.**

**So, here goes how our favorite couple ran away. **

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Come on!"

Doyle and Angel got up from their seats near the gate and were the first to board their plane to USA. The night had been eventful to say the last. When Angel decided to go with Doyle, two things happened. First, the fever and every other symptom of his disease had just calmed down as if the knowledge he would be with his mate again had soothe them. Second, they had to fight their way out. Three burly guards arrived at his hospital room and a fight was started when Angel tried to leave. Angel saw Doyle fighting with his real face out, but the guards didn't fear or care about it. He beat one of the guards with a force he didn't know he had. Then, Doyle screamed something. He saw an object flying to him. He grabbed it and just plunged the wood piece in the guard chest that just disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Hey, man… you ok?"

Doyle asked a little bit shocked Angel. They left the hospital the night before to a hide out and from it they went direct to the airport. Doyle gave him a small bag with some clothes, a fake identity, a passport and a plane ticket to USA. While he drove them to the airport, Doyle finished his tale. Angel realized there was more the demon was not saying. He knew he should want to know about it, but a part of him didn't want to know. He was supposedly a vampire. From what he knew from the literature on them, they were ruthless soulless bastards. He didn't want to know what he did as a demon. This same part that made his heartbeat increase every time something related to the blond woman he dreamed about so much was said.

"I'm just thinking."

Doyle had shown him a picture of her and Angel felt like a dam just broke. There were no real images, just a hush of feeling so overwhelming he forgot to breathe for a moment. And then he knew… he just knew he loved that perfect stranger. He couldn't even understand given his previous relationships, when he took forever to just say I like you to a girl, let alone to say I love you, something he never did because he had the strange feeling if he did he would betray someone. It was like he was cheating on someone, but he could never understand it.

"I know it is much to take."

"Yeah. It is."

Angel looked at Doyle and saw him staring expectantly toward the doors.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… well… I am just waiting for this plane to get up."

"Why? Do you think we were followed?"

"Not followed, but we left. Someone will notice it. I am still trying to understand why nobody notice the fight in the hospital. Anyway, they will be waiting for us when we arrive in LA."

Finally, the last passenger got in, the doors were closed, lights flashed, turbines were turned on and five minutes later they were on their away to Sunnydale.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**The same night in NY**

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She woke up several minutes before, but avoided to give any sign she was conscious again because she was sure of two things. She was being closely watched and she was being sedated because of the strong waves of dizziness caused probably by the drugs they gave her.

She had heard her mother and the psychiatrist talking while they observed her and waited for them to leave. When Buffy realized she was alone, she breathed hard and touched her head. She still had a fever. She touched her chest then. A few moments alone were all she wanted. She got out of the bed and headed to bathroom.

The urge to leave the hospital was strong, but she didn't know how she could do it. She was under strict surveillance. There were not even clothes in her hospital room and she heard the psychiatrist telling her mother the door was locked… _for her own good… _which she doubted.

Buffy looked at her undernourished reflex. Her face was pale. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had dark circles under them. She had just turned around and touched the door knobble to go back to her room when the lights went out.

She didn't think twice and found her way to the room door. Outside, she heard a small commotion. Nurses running around worried because the backup force didn't arrive in all parts of the hospital. Buffy walked without aim, bumping into people when a light went on near a door. She walked to it and thanked whoever was looking over her. It was the door to the stairs. She heard her room number being said in the corridor and realized someone must have missed her.

Buffy got out of the stairway two floors below hers. There, she caught some clothes she found in a cupboard and left the hospital. She had to find a way to get to Sunnydale.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**The same night, somewhere in LA**

Lindsey MacDonald was being informed of his prisoner's disappearance.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Morning in LA**

Angel and Doyle were walking through the crowd in LAX airport when Angel felt something on his back and someone grabbing his arm.

"My name is Hamilton. Keep walking."

Angel looked at his side to see Doyle in the same predicament. Doyle shrugged and obeyed. They went outside and were conducted to a black limousine parked after the line of taxi at the airport entrance.

"What do you want from me?"

Angel looked at the tall man holding a gun at him. He wanted to know what these people wanted.

"Me. Nothing mr. Angel, but the people I work to have a great interest in your… let's say… well-being. At least for now."

"For now…"

"Yes. Although I realized you are trying to pry information from me, I can say to you that your time is up."

"I am going to die?"

"Die? You are going to be so beyond that."

After hearing what Hamilton had to say, Doyle punched the man holding him, which distracted Hamilton enough for Angel to attack him.

"_Discede!_"

Angel didn't know what happened. In a moment he was attacking the Hamilton guy, the other he felt his feet land in cold water. He looked up to see Doyle by his side holding his arm.

"What hell? What just…? Where are…?"

When he looked to Doyle again, he realized his friend had a bleeding nose and was stumbling a little.

"Are you… are you ok?"

Doyle cleaned his face with his shirtsleeve.

"Teletransportation spell. It takes much energy from the one casting it. I'll be fine. Come on!"

They left the alley they were in and got a taxi. Now, Angel sat in one chair near the window of the hotel he was staying when he suddenly felt a wave of contentment awash his being. It was almost as his soul was just singing. He realized wherever Buffy was he, she was coming. He was going to see her soon.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in her apartment. One look at the window showed the sun was coming up. She was still confused. Last night she was in her cell in that unknown place when a bright light shone out of nowhere and them she was back in her apartment. He first thought was to go to Giles's house, but she was too tired. She knew something was done against Angel and Buffy, but she also knew they were safe for now. She also imagined something was done to explain her absence. So, she wouldn't be of use for Giles so late at night and would probably scare him appearing out of nowhere.

When the first sun ray hit her face, she jumped from the bed and run to her bathroom. The day promised to be long.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Giles diverted his attention from the book he was reading when the first knock sounded on his door. He had immersed himself in everything slayer related since he discovered there was another Chosen One. There was another slayer somewhere. One who was called, but nobody remembered her. He wanted to know what happened to her. The knock got stronger.

"Coming!"

He opened the door to see the woman he thought was dead standing there.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: Ok! Angel is already in LA. Buffy is coming too and Jenny got to see Giles. Big emotions ahead! See you next chapter.**


	23. Put into motion

**Wow! Looooooong time. Can't say much beyond I'm sorry. Life got in the way. However, do not fear. For those of you who are still following this, I'm going to end it.**

**So, for you that are still following this, here is another chapter.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"_Did you see Mindy, son?"_

"_Hummm… I believe the last time I saw her she was attending to Henry in table five before we closed."_

_Glory looked up asking for the tenth time that day why she had employed her niece to work in The Boss, her small restaurant near the subway entrance and the hospital, where she worked with her husband and their fifteen years old son Ted._

_Her brother Ronald, Mindy's father, had asked for it when the girl headed to New York for her first year in University, but Mindy was not really made for the job. She tended to get distracted, talk and flirt with clients, and she didn't cook at all. That was why she had decided the night before she was going to fire her. She had already called the agency for someone more suitable for the job._

"_Ok, Ted. Could you please go put the garbage outside? I want to leave the kitchen spotless for tomorrow morning because of the marriage food preparations."_

"_Sure."_

_Ted grabbed two of the five bags of garbage and went out. The first thing he saw was a girl sat against the big garbage container in the other side of the alley. She had her head on her knees and was clearly shivering._

"_Hello."_

_The girl didn't look up at first and Ted decided to go inside to call his parents._

"_Don't go… please…"_

"_Are you hurt? Did someone…?"_

_Ted got close to the girl and touched her. She was running a fever._

"It_ seems you are running a fever. I am going inside to call for help."_

_The girl kept her head low. She was tired mainly because she ran as much as she could to be away from the hospital. After a moment, she heard steps and people talking to her, but she was too tired to answer at first. _

"…_call… police… hospital…"_

"_No… no police… no hospital."_

_The scared girl tried to get up and leave. She didn't want to go to either of those places because they would surely report her. _

"_What is your name? You are too weak… someone hurt you?"_

"_No. Not hurt. Nobody… hurt me. No hospital. No police… please… no hospital… no poli…"_

_The girl's legs and mind gave up and darkness took her once and for all._

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, pieces of what happened the night before coming back to her. After she had some clothes in the hospital, she used the stairs to get to the underground garage. That was when the lights had turned on. She had just hidden behind a car when she heard the elevator door open and two security guards plus a man in black and a nurse passing the place she was and running towards the main exit of the place. They talked about a patient that had run away and the girl should be captured. They also talked that a search team was coming down too.

Fearing to be found, Buffy tried entering one of the cars near her without success. That was when she found a sewer access in the far corner of the place, which she used to get down to the sewer system running under the place. She heard all the commotion of the people trying to find her while they combed the whole place, looked inside cars, but they passed the place she was in. The man in black, called Gavin, got furious and called the search off. She waited almost an hour to be sure there was nobody around and went up again and scurried around until the main garage entrance. For her luck, the employee taking care of the place was watching a game and oblivious to anyone sneaking out. She just ran when she got in the main street. She didn't remember much beyond running though.

"Oh, you are awake…"

Buffy immediately jumped the bed when she heard the door open. She turned around to see a brunette with kind eyes looking at her.

"Where… where am I?"

"You don't remember? My boy found you outside the alley behind my restaurant last night. You passed out. Are you… are you ok? You were running a fever."

"I… I… am ok, I guess."

"Well. It is good to hear. I brought you breakfast. By the way, my name is Glory. Yours?"

At that moment, Buffy's stomach made himself known. Both woman smiled when the noise was heard.

"I guess you should eat and tell me your name later. When you are ready, if you want you can go out and down the corridor. You will found the stairs to my restaurant downstairs."

"You… you are being very kind to me. Thank you."

The moment the door closed behind Glory, Buffy ran and attacked the breakfast the woman brought. She was definitively hungry.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**That same morning, in Sunnydale**_

"Giles!"

Jenny threw herself into Giles's arms the moment the door was opened. Giles stood there unable to move, but blinked again and again, trying to understand what his eyes were showing him. Jenny was… it couldn't be, but she was alive. He could feel her temperature, her breathe and she entered his house without an invitation. She didn't seem to be any sort of Evil.

Finally, realizing that Jenny may not be a vampire, but she could be any other kind of demon such as a shape shifter, for example, Giles freed himself of Jenny and kept her arms away.

"Who… what are you?"

Jenny's face turned to disbelief when she thought that Giles didn't know her.

"Giles, it's me… Jenny. Don't you… don't you remember me?"

Jenny gave two steps towards Giles again and tried to embrace him. She realized he was trembling in part in suppressed hate. Her mind was now in confusion because she couldn't understand what was happening. Why Giles was acting as if he'd seen a ghost or a demon.

Giles didn't embrace her back. Things got worse when Giles took two steps back and grabbed the sword he forgot to put in his weapon chest.

"Giles! What… what are doing?"

Jenny felt panic rise when she saw the man she loved holding the sword against her.

"What sort of demon are you? What… what do you want?"

"Giles. It's me. Jenny."

"NO! You are a thing! My Jenny is dead."

"WHAT? This is crazy. I am alive. See! I am here. Look at me!"

Jenny finally lost the battle with the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Something had happened during her absence. Something that made Giles to believe she was dead. Maybe she should leave for now to look into it.

"I… I'm sorry to bother you."

Giles gave a humorless laugh.

"I don't know what your game is, but s-sorry? Coming from a demon that phrase strikes me as rather funny. 'Sorry to bother me.'"

"I am not…! I am not a demon! Rupert… I need your help."

"And the funny keeps on coming."

Jenny took two steps back and looked Giles in the eye.

"What can I do to prove to you I am me?"

Giles walked towards Jenny and put the sword over her heart. Before he could do anything, Jenny grabbed the blade of the sword, which cut her hand. She hissed, pulled her hand in pain and gave two steps back.

"Jenny?"

She was bleeding. Red. Human blood. Jenny raised her eyes to Giles with tears in them. She couldn't understand why the man she missed more than anything was acting like that, like he didn't recognize her anymore.

Giles finally looked at Jenny's eyes and realized she was really Jenny. Giles looked at her wounded hand and touched her gently. Jenny ignored the pain in her hand and stepped closer. Giles finally embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Jenny… Oh, God! How?

Giles held Jenny even close, caressing her hair. She cried against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments afraid if they move they would lose each other again. Finally, Giles helped to sit on the couch and went to his kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Rupert…. Why did you treat me like… like…?"

Jenny had the biggest urge to cry again when Giles gently took care of her hand.

"Jenny. You… were… Everyone thought… I can't really explain."

"Rupert… what… what happened?"

"You were… he left you on my... my bed…"

"Rupert, you are not making sense."

"You… died."

"WHAT?"

"A vampire named Spike, killed… killed you. He wanted information on how to open a demon dimension through a portal on earth. I didn't tell him how to open Acathla and he killed… killed you. Faith killed him."

"Rupert… this doesn't make any sense! I was kidnapped!"

"Kid… kidnapped! How? Why?"

"I don't know. I was kept in a cell for the last months since I left. Yesterday, something just pulled me out of there. Do you know where… where Angel and Buffy are?"

Giles got up so fast that Jenny jumped. He cleaned his glasses and looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Rupert… what is it?"

"How… how do you know this Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"What do you know about this Buffy?"

"WHAT? Did you beat your head around too much already? She is… she is your slayer. Buffy, remember?"

When Giles gave her a strange look, Jenny realized that something was really wrong.

"Rupert. What is happening?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel woke up feeling weak. He spent the night amid nightmares of his supposed past as a vampire, but mainly of the woman plaguing his dreams. She was in pain and he felt it, which in turn made him very weak.

He got out of the bed, headed for the bathroom where he went to brush his teeth. He opened the door to the small cabinet in the wall and only when he closed its door again, he realized something was missing.

"Doyle! Doyle!"

His reflection was not there anymore.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: This chapter was hard to write. That was in part the reason why it took long to finish it. I had written a first draft, but it didn't seem reasonable that Buffy would leave the hospital and go straight to SunnyD. She is a runaway without money for the start. W&H is powerful, so they would report the police of the missing girl and all that. Well. Everything will make sense in the next chapter anyway.**


	24. Going Home

**Here we go again! **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What do you want, lower being?"

Angel was still protecting his eyes from the bright lights when he heard the voice. He looked around until he found its source, which seemed to be either a man or a woman. They were dressed in togas and stared curiously at him.

"I… I… my friend… Doyle… he, he told me that you could help me."

He had been shocked when he didn't see his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He touched and touched and touched again the mirror unable to believe he couldn't see himself. Doyle had dragged his shaking form back to the main room and told him that was a symptom of his vampirism. Doyle thought the effect of whatever the people who wanted him was using was passing. He had called someone over the phone, whistle or something, and then dragged him here.

"What did you bring us?"

"This vase."

Angel looked at the vase in his hand. Doyle had said that these beings, Oracles for some sort of Powers, could help him. He said that these Oracles loved presents and then gave him the 4,000 years old Chinese vase he was holding. His mouth dropped when the vase left his hand and floated to the women's hand.

"Chinese. I like Chinese artifacts. This one is old and rare."

Angel avoided looking direct at the Female Oracle. She pierced him with her insanely blue eyes.

"Speak, warrior."

"I… I don't know what I should ask."

"Then, why are you here wasting our time lower being?"

Angel decided he didn't like the toga man. The man couldn't hide the contempt when he spoke. He was going to speak again when his sister touched his arm.

"Brother. He is not a lower being. He is destined to save this dimension with the Slayer."

"Sister. He doesn't remember anything."

"I am right here."

Both Oracles turned to Angel when they heard his somewhat petulant voice asking for attention.

"Look, I may not remember anything. Yesterday I was Mr. Regular Joe and today I don't even have my own reflection anymore. Let's not comment on the fact I am talking with you strange people dressed in Greek clothes in a place that is under the post office, but I need some sort of clarifying of what is happening."

"You are a warrior. You and The Slayer are destined to save this dimension of what is to come."

"Slayer… what is a Slayer?"

"She fights alongside you. You know who she is. You have to find her."

"Are you talking about Buffy? How can one simple girl help to save the world? I don't understand."

"You will. Everything is coming to a closing. You have to find her."

"How? I don't know where…"

"She is coming. You know where to find her. You should go there now. People are waiting for you. Follow your instincts. If you didn't find her, everything will be lost. You have to remember who you are."

"But…"

"No more! We are not here to tell you about the future. Find the girl or else this dimension will perish!"

It was the male Oracle again. Next thing, Angel fell over Doyle.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello, Lindsey."

Lindsey was walking through the corridors of W&H when Lilah decided to be his company. He was still furious with the events of the days before. The witch disappeared as well as his subjects.

"I heard your plan backfired. The Partners won't be happy."

"Not backfired. There was just a mix up, but I'm dealing with it already."

"Well, you better solve your… mix up… soon or else the Partners will mix you up."

Lindsey knew that Lilah was waiting an opportunity to take over the command of the operation required by the Partners for the grant event. He was not going to give her that. He picked his phone.

"Gavin. News?"

"Our teams were dispatched to Sunnydale. The witch was found already. She is in the house of the Watcher."

"Good. Don't do anything yet. If she is there, surely the other missing pieces will appear. Just watch the situation and only strike when the vampire and the slayer are reunited. I want the three of them alive."

Lindsey hung up the phone and smiled. The Powers were so predictable. The event was two weeks away and the only thing he could do was to keep track of the happenings in Sunnydale. He would delivery what the Senior Partners wanted and humanity be damned.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Jenny, this is unprecedented. From what I've found and what you told me, someone tinkered with our memories."

"It seems so, Rupert. I… I have this feeling that something is coming. Whatever took me out of that place, didn't do it for no reason. We have to find Buffy and Angel. We have to prepare with everything we have."

"Yes, yes... of course. I must consult my books. See if there is any prophecy to come. Maybe I should call the others."

"Yes. We will need them. I can do a location spell to try to find Buffy and Angel, but we have to find a way to break whatever magic was used on your memories."

"I must call the others then."

Jenny shook her head. It was strange to be with Rupert when the only thing he remembered was finding her in the school with a broken neck by a vampire named Spike.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy smiled. The cake that Glory had baked for the marriage of her nephew was beautiful. Glory and her family were very welcoming. Glory offered her a temporary job in the restaurant, which she took so she'd have the money to cross the country to go to Sunnydale. She had learned from Google the city plaguing her mind was a small town in California. The town was followed by Cleveland as the one with the highest number of cemeteries in the country.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, what did they say?"

Doyle was curious to know what The Oracles told Angel.

"They said I should follow my instincts."

"So, what are your instincts telling you?"

"I think we should go to Sunnydale."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: So, some big event is supposed to happen in two weeks involving The Senior Partners, Buffy and Angel, and Sunnydale. What do you think it is? **

**Well, it seems BA will be finally reunited. Or will they?**


	25. Prophecy

**Wow! Looooong time. No see! I am back with more on Angel and Buffy's saga to find each other and some new information. We are almost ending this. The next chapter is under its way.**

**So, enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Giles was tired. He spent his day rummaging through his books trying to find something. Jenny was sleeping in his bedroom, while he researched all afternoon, but he didn't find anything useful. No prophecy at all.

"It seems there is nothing threatening, Giles. At least, not for this time frame."

"Yes. It may seem so Willow, but everything Jenny told me makes me to believe that something big is going to happen…. Soon."

"What's the odd?! Giles didn't find a book on Apocalypses? Maybe the demons have one?"

Xander jumped on his chair when Willow nudged him. Giles gave Xander a wide look though.

"Ok… ok… I did one of my…"

"Useful comments. Why didn't I think of it?"

Giles walked to a truck near the wall and opened it. He took many weapons out of it, removed the fake bottom and grabbed a book. It was old, smelled of old socks and had a three horned beast in its cover page. Apocalypsion was written under one of the beast legs.

"This is a very old book. It was found by a watcher and is concealed from the demon world by strong magic and it accounts for the Apocalypses that demons know of. The book is written in Aramaic and not many people can read it."

"But you know the language, right?"

"Yes."

Giles put his glasses on and proceeded to read the book.

"Hey, wait a moment. Did I give a useful idea?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The black convertible seen in the highway had black tinted windows. Its occupants were silent for most of the ride until they passed a big green sign. Welcome to Sunnydale.

Angel felt a shiver ran his whole body. He was still disgusted with himself. Earlier that day, he had the most traumatic experience of his life, as long as he knew. He and Doyle had come back the night before and he finally felt hungry for the first time in days. So much that his face kept going back and forth between its human and vampire face.

Doyle went out when he realized what his behavior may have been suggesting. When he came back, he was holding a bottle with something in it. The smell of the bottle had been enough to send his senses into overdrive. He vamped out, grabbed the bottle and drank from it. He only realized what he was drinking when some of the liquid fell in his hand and he tried to clean it. He didn't say anything after it. He was silent since.

When the convertible Doyle was driving reached the city, Angel looked out interested. He was in what he believed was the main street of the city. There were no people around given the late hour. He could see some stores and a coffee shop.

"Espresso Pump…"

"Hum."

"Espresso Pump. I… the name… it sounds familiar… to me."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. Just have this sensation."

"Ok."

Unknown to them, a man dressed in commando gears was following the car movements.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Lindsey sat in his chair in W&H. He had been very active during the day preparing for the event to take place at the Hellmouth in two weeks. Everything should work out just fine. He knew where the gipsy was as well as The Partners. They were finally made aware that she had changed the curse so the vampire didn't lose his soul and they didn't like it. He would have killed her already to see if the adage hold true: witches' spells were reverted when she died. However, the Partners felt she was needed around if something didn't work out. So, she was still alive.

He also knew that his subjects were going to appear in that damned city soon too. He was smiling, thinking of the protection and new position he would have sooner when he heard the phone ringing.

"Talk Gavin."

"Lindsey, we believe the vampire arrived in the city. A black convertible was seen by one of the man."

"Black convertibles for a vampire?"

"A tinted window one, sr."

"Ok. Give me confirmation… and Gavin…"

"Yeah, sr."

"Do not disappoint me. Tell your men to do no harm to them. You can kill anyone who crosses your path, though."

Lindsey hung up without waiting for Gavin's answer. His humor got so much better.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Dear God!"

Giles had read Apocalypsion for a long time. Willow and Xander were still trying to find something with the help of the now awake Jenny in other books. The group turned to the ex-librarian when they heard his agitated exclamation.

"What is it, Giles?"

"There is a prophecy in the book regarding two warriors."

"So, what did it say?"

"It can roughly be traduced as _When light and dark cross path again, two will become three and the world will perish. Only the worth feeling can turn back The End of Days."_

"So, this Buffy and the vampire Angelus can't be together right?"

Xander had a déjà vu. He didn't know the Slayer, but how one get in love could with a vampire, even one with Angelus's history, was beyond any sane thought.

"Yes. It should suffice, but we are talking about prophecies. They are trick and are mean to pass, Xander. If I am right light and dark are the slayer and the vampire. They surely are the two, but how can they become three. It could mean a baby, but it is not possible because of vampires being unable to reproduce. Then, there is not enough time. If there was a baby, he or she would be evil and cause the end of the days?"

Jenny had been pensive while Giles talked and her eyes got wild when something occurred to her.

"Giles. I don't think it is it. They are light and dark. They are three already."

"What are you saying?"

"Angel is two, isn't he? He has the soul and the demon. Then, there is Buffy. Three, you see."

"Yes, yes, yes, indeed. Angel was two before he met Buffy."

"So, some of the prophecy have already passed."

"Yes, Willow. If we are right, then I am afraid, Willow."

"But, we have to keep them from meeting each other again right?"

"It seems so, Xander, but we have to prepare. From my calculations, the prophecy outcome… the end of days is set to be in two weeks."

"WHAT?!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Next chapter we will have more mommy dearest. Buffy will find her way back to Angel and Sunnydale. Something shocking is coming too.**


End file.
